


time out of mind

by missydawnx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydawnx/pseuds/missydawnx
Summary: Кит и Лэнс просыпаются женатыми. В будущем.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [time out of mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313436) by [aknightley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aknightley/pseuds/aknightley). 



> Арт к работе: http://umbrellanest.tumblr.com/post/156115812869/huh-were-that-couple-i-drew-a-small-part  
> Также вы можете прочитать данную работу на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7366476

Кит уже должен был привыкнуть к таким вещам — ко всем этим «знакомства с новыми людьми обязательны, дипломатические переговоры необходимы для нашего дела» вещам. Они были паладинами Вольтрона уже почти год, и они спасли и сражались вместе с десятками различных групп инопланетян, но ему почему-то все еще некомфортно, и он не готов к тому, чтобы действительно иметь с ними дело. Натянутые разговоры, официальные наряды, лежащее в основе напряжение, словно говорящее «мы не совсем доверяем друг другу, но мы постараемся сработаться» — это все создает печальный опыт, считает Кит.

Аллура, как всегда, проницательна, любезна и неуступчива по переменкам, не давая и не принимая слишком много. Она улыбается заученной улыбкой, которая успокаивает всех, но она не выглядит тем человеком, кому вы могли бы перечить. Кит понимает, что никогда не сможет так же. А Широ смог бы, но он, кажется, удовлетворен тем, что Аллура ведет переговоры, предлагая присоединиться ему только тогда, когда она обращается к нему. Остальные паладины и Коран стоят за ними, стараясь выглядеть как защитники вселенной, а не разношерстная группа подростков.

Кит пытается прислушаться к разговору Аллуры и Широ с инопланетянами, которых они пытаются убедить присоединиться к альянсу, но Лэнс все время вертится возле него и это _действительно_ отвлекает. Лэнс отвлекает в любой день, но он особенно взволнован от пребывания на этой планете уже как полтора часа. Неподалеку есть пляж, а также процветающий торговый центр, и Аллура разрешила им сходить туда после завершения переговоров. Несколько пришельцев, не участвующие в разговоре, бросают на него любопытные взгляды, когда он переступает с ноги на ногу, скрещивает и раскидывает руки, толкая Кита. Кит уже на грани, окруженный таким количеством незнакомцев в ситуации, которую он почти не контролирует, чувствует, как внутри что-то щелкает, и он толкает Лэнса назад.

— Ты можешь _успокоиться_? — говорит он сквозь зубы. Лэнс останавливается и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, хмурясь. Он закусывает нижнюю губу, терзая ее, пока она не покраснеет. Кит раздражается сильнее.

— Что с тобой не так? — прошептал в ответ Лэнс, обдавая горячим дыханием. Они наклонили свои головы друг к другу, надеясь, что так их никто не услышит, но Ханк взглянул на них краем глаза. Кит наклоняется еще ближе, слегка краснея.

— Ты отвлекаешь, так что перестань так много двигаться, — говорит Кит. Широ краем глаза поглядывает на них и поднимает брови; Кит взрослел, наблюдая это приветливо-доброжелательное выражение на его лице, словно говорящее _Продолжай в том же духе, и ты пожалеешь_. Он пробегает глазами по Лэнсу, потом снова смотрит на Широ и поднимает брови, ясно объясняя, кто несет ответственность, но Широ только хмурит брови и возвращается к Аллуре и инопланетянам. Кит хмурится на него, когда Широ намеренно игнорирует его, полностью отдаваясь переговорам.

— Ты мой босс, что ли? — недоверчиво шепчет Лэнс, — Всем наплевать, так что продолжай быть угрюмым и молчаливым.

— Ты привлекаешь внимание, — говорит Кит, протягивая руку, чтобы схватить Лэнса за руку, когда тот снова начнет бегать вперед и назад, путаясь под ногами, — Серьезно, просто-

— Лэнс, Кит, что вы делаете? — голос Аллуры веселый, но в нем слышатся нотки угрозы, из-за чего Кит отпускает Лэнса и немедленно смотрит вперед. Рядом с ним замирает Лэнс. Аллура все еще улыбается, но улыбка настолько холодная, что Кит вздрагивает.

— Красный и Синий паладины? — спрашивает один из лидеров инопланетян, возможно, _главный_ из лидеров пришельцев. Кит думает, что ее зовут Клессия, но он не уверен. Она моргает на них всеми тремя глазами, и Кит изо всех сил держится, чтобы не поморщиться от дополнительного внимания. Лэнс натягивает улыбку, во всем похожую на улыбку Аллуры, но уголки его губ слегка подрагивают. Позади Аллуры Широ закрывает свое лицо рукой, — Что-то не так?

— Эм… — начинает Кит, не зная, что говорить дальше.

— Это нормально, — заверяют ее Пидж, поправляя свои очки. Кит сопротивляется желанию посмотреть на них благодарным взглядом, потому что они успешно отвлекли внимание с Лэнса и Кита на всю группу, — Они бы не знали, чем заняться, если бы не спорили о чем-нибудь, — Кит сразу же передумал благодарить их.

— Это нормально? — переспрашивает Клессия, снова медленно моргая. Киту кажется, что активное моргание, как это делает глава, означает что-то другое для этих инопланетян, чем моргание на Земле, а еще ему неудобно из-за того, что этот взгляд выглядит осуждающим, — Как паладины Вольтрона вы должны быть дружелюбны, не так ли?

— Все в порядке, — говорит Лэнс, взмахивая рукой и очаровательно улыбаясь. Теперь он кажется совершенно нормальным, словно все его беспокойство испарилось по какой-то неведомой причине. Кит задается вопросом, как Лэнсу удается так просто сменять свои эмоции, — Мы в порядке, так всегда было, и, — говорит Лэнс, кидая на Кита непроницаемый взгляд, — Так будет всегда.

— И с Вольтроном все хорошо, — дополняет Кит, потому что это так и есть, и Кит не хочет, чтобы пришельцы, с которыми они пытаются заключить союз, сомневались в этом. Аллура улыбается настолько широко, что у нее должно челюсти сводить, но она ничего не говорит. Широ снова поднимает брови, смотря на Кита.

Клессия на минуту затихает, серьезно смотря на них, а потом смотрит на своих коллег-лидеров и наклоняется к ним. Один из пришельцев закрывает два глаза из трех, а потом уходит на несколько долгих минут. Кит смотрит на Лэнса, Лэнс смущенно смотрит на Кита в ответ. Инопланетянин издает мягкий жужжащий звук и открывает свои глаза. Клессия что-то шепчет им, они ей что-то отвечают, ответ выглядит положительным. Мгновение они обсуждают что-то мягким голосом, а потом Клессия возвращается к паладинам. Она выглядит так, будто улыбается.

— Мы хотели бы показать вам, что так будет не всегда, Красный и Синий паладины. Пожалуйста, возьмите меня за руки, — она протягивает обе руки каждому из них, — Это распространенная практика среди нашего народа, когда возникают споры.

Кит и Лэнс смотрят на Аллуру, которая смотрит на Корана, а Коран беспомощно пожимает плечами. Лэнс секунду колеблется, а потом берет одну из рук Клессии; Кит чувствует себя обязанным сделать тоже самое. Ее кожа, мягкая и прохладная, похожа на змеиную чешую.

— Простите, но все-таки, что это такое? — спрашивает Широ, подходя ближе.

— Взгляд в будущее, — говорит Клессия, закрывая глаза, кроме одного. Тот, что посередине, самый большой, становится совершенно черным, будто он поглощает весь свет вокруг. Кит ощущает что-то странно цепляющее в груди, словно кто-то потянулся к его грудной клетке и тянет за все, за что смог ухватиться- он задыхается, это ощущение приближается к его голове, к его мозгу, к его разуму, и он кричит, и он слышит, как кричит Лэнс, и он-

Просыпается, растянувшись на животе поперек кровати, в теле тяжесть, голова болит.

Он лежит минуту, ощущая слабую пульсацию в своей голове и странный горький вкус во рту, словно он съел лимон. Когда он открывает глаза, комната вращается диким калейдоскопом цветов, поэтому он снова закрывает их, вдыхая и выдыхая, пока не чувствует, что его больше не тошнит. Внезапно он ощущает теплый вес на своей талии, и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на брошенную на него смуглую руку. Она выглядит поразительно знакомой, но немного иначе: больше, чем он помнит, и темнее.

Кит переворачивается и сталкивается нос к носу с сонно моргающим Лэнсом.

И это Лэнс, это не может быть кто-то другой, но это не тот Лэнс, с которым он был только что– у этого Лэнса морщинки вокруг глаз, челюсть острее и щетина на лице. Это тоже самое лицо, которое он видел на протяжении девяти месяцев, и все же оно какое-то другое, с незначительными изменениями, которые Кит никак не мог объяснить. Лишь его глаза были такими же, такого восхитительного ярко-голубого цвета, цвета неба ранним утром, и обрамленные теми же длинными ресницами. Лэнс моргает раз, второй, а потом резко вдыхает и садится на кровать.

— Что за… _Кит_? — спрашивает он, прижимая простыни к груди– к голой груди, с накатывающим ужасом отмечает Кит. Лэнс протягивает руку к лицу Кита, а затем отдергивает ее, взволнованно пропуская пальцы через свои волосы, — Я сплю. Это сон.

— Вряд ли, — садясь, отвечает Кит. К счастью, на Ките футболка, и они оба, кажется, в штанах. На кровати синие мятые простыни, такие же незнакомые, как и комната, в которой они находятся. Кит оглядывается, ища всему этому хоть какое-то объяснение, но в комнате нет других людей. На стене висят портреты в рамках, фотографии, на которых они вдвоем и вместе с командой. В одном углу комнаты находится одежда, немного оборудования и книги на одном столе, а карты и инструменты — на другом. Слегка потертая броня Лэнса сложена на кресле в углу комнаты.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Лэнс, прижимая костяшки к глазам. Его голос кажется слегка отчаянным, — В какой-то момент мы разговариваем с той инопланетной леди, а в следующий мы– мы лежим в одной кровати, и ты выглядишь старше, чувак.

— Ты тоже, — отрезает Кит, дотрагиваясь до собственного лица. Он не чувствует никакой разницы, но когда запускает пальцы в свои волосы, то понимает, что они стали короче. Его тело тоже изменилось: он стал сильнее, но не больше, а еще чувствуется слабая боль в суставах. Он проводит пальцами по лбу, пытаясь нащупать морщины, когда Лэнс издает глубокий горловой звук и хватает руку Кита, притягивая ее к себе.

— Какого черта, Лэнс, — протестует Кит, пытаясь вырваться, но потом он замечает то, что привлекло внимание Лэнса. Простое серебряное кольцо с маленьким голубым драгоценным камнем, сидящее на его пальце. Лэнс смотрит на кольцо с широко открытыми глазами. У Кита резко скручивает желудок лишь от того, как приятно ощущать его на пальце. Такое чувство, что его носят уже очень долго.

— Ты- мы-, — заикается Лэнс, и они оба смотрят на левую руку Лэнса. На его пальце такое же кольцо, только в нем маленький красный камень. Когда он двигает рукой, камень переливается в свете ламп. Лэнс держит его руку и смотрит на нее округленными глазами, а Кит отворачивает голову в сторону и пытается сосредоточиться на текущей проблеме.

— Хорошо, — говорит Кит, стараясь быть спокойным и дышать так медленно, как только можно, — Я должен поверить в то, что мы стали не только _старше_ , но и, кажется, женаты. Это все, что меня ожидает?

Лэнс издает глухой звук и падает обратно на кровать. Его голая грудь длинная и гибкая, и Кит старается не вспоминать о том чувстве, когда к нему прижимались со спины, о тепле руки на его талии, о знакомстве со всем этим. Кит не знаком с этим. Или Кит еще не был знаком. Или что-то еще.

— Что происходит? — шепчет себе Лэнс, пряча глаза в предплечье. Большой палец теребит кольцо, двигая его из стороны в сторону.

На краю тумбочки рядом с кроватью лежит планшет. Кит хватает его и убирает все уведомления, чтобы увидеть дату и время — около восьми утра их условного дня, а также, судя по всему, десять лет в будущем.

— Мне- двадцать семь, — сдавленно говорит Кит, смотря на экран и пытаясь убедить себя, что он читает правильно, — И десять лет от того места, где мы были.

— Нам _скоро тридцать_? — вскакивая, визжит Лэнс. Он скидывает простыни на пол и мчится в ванную, соединенную с их комнатой, вероятно, чтобы рассмотреть себя.

— Это то, что действительно беспокоит тебя сейчас? — кричит ему Кит, просматривая содержимое планшета- неимоверное количество селфи подтверждает тот факт, что данный планшет действительно принадлежит Лэнсу, но также есть и фотографии Кита, и фотографии, где они вдвоем. Кит может рассмотреть себя на этих снимках, но он открывает камеру лишь ради того, чтобы увидеть себя прямо сейчас.

Его лицо, в принципе, точно такое же, но немного вытянутое и уставшее. Волосы были подстрижены, его челка достает до глаз, а задняя часть шеи голая. Он выглядит… _зрелым_  — это единственное слово, которое пришло ему в голову. У него поверхностные морщинки в уголках его глаз и вокруг рта, а также тонкий белый шрам на челюсти, о котором Кит не помнит. Он прослеживает его и думает, что за _чертовщина_ здесь происходит.

— Могло быть и хуже, — кричит Лэнс из ванной, — Думаю, я правда выгляжу довольно привлекательно. Ты, должно быть, запер того меня, чтобы остальные не пытались ухватить свой кусочек, — Кит бросает планшет на кровать и, выдыхая, трет переносицу.

Единственное, что удерживает его от мыслей о том, что это какая-то хреновая галлюцинация, — тот факт, что он, по правде говоря, ожидал, что что-то подобное все-таки произойдет– не то, что он с Лэнсом женаты, и даже не то, что он окажется в теле будущего себя, но путешествие во времени было той вещью, вероятность которой он с Пидж обсуждал несколько раз. Объедините это с непредсказуемым характером инопланетной эволюции, и Киту действительно повезло, что он не оказался в каком-нибудь антиутопическом будущем, хотя все еще есть шанс, что так и есть.

Лэнс высунулся из ванной и посмотрел на Кита, — Чувак, ты в порядке?

Кит издает тихий смешок, прежде чем он может ответить. Хоть их борьба и привела их к этому, Кит не мог не чувствовать непреодолимое чувство облегчения, что Лэнс с ним, _его_ Лэнс– Лэнс, который принимает все как должное и, видимо, не паникует при мысли о браке через десять лет в будущем. Это, наверное, единственное, что мешает ему броситься обратно под покрывала и удавиться.

— Да. Мы должны– выяснить, что происходит, — говорит Кит, неохотно вставая с кровати. Оставшееся тепло покидает его, заставляя дрожать, и он спешит к тому, что выглядит как дверь от шкафа и тянет за ручку. Там есть одежда дюжины стран и культур, но, к счастью, есть пара вещей, которые выглядят как джинсы и черный свитер с Земли. Джинсы, слава богу, подходят, а вот свитер слишком большой и слабо пахнет персиками. Кит натягивает его на себя и понимает, разглаживая его на груди, что он, скорее всего, принадлежит Лэнсу.

Он смотрит на Лэнса, копающегося в груде одежды в углу комнаты, и понимает, насколько он широк в плечах, насколько у него длинное туловище. Он все еще без рубашки. Кит закатывает глаза и натягивает на себя ботинки, стоявшие у его края кровати. На самом деле, он ощущает себя лучше одетым, словно существует еще один слой реальности между ним и тем, что происходит.

Когда Лэнс наконец одевается, они смотрят друг на друга из разных углов комнаты. Лэнс прочищает горло после осознания того, что они немного затянули со всем этим.

— Так вот, попробую догадаться и скажу, что мы все еще в космосе, — говорит он, размахивая руками у окна, за которым темнота и звезды, — И это место похоже на замок, так что мы, скорее всего, все еще с командой.

— Мы не должны говорить им, что происходит, — резко говорит Кит.

— Почему? — спрашивает Лэнс, морща нос, — Возможно, они смогут это исправить. Если это будущее, то-

— Мы не знаем, что может случиться, если мы кому-то скажем, — отмечает Кит, — Клессия ничего не объяснила, и если _это_ будущее, или какой-то параллельный мир, или _что-то_ еще, то я бы не хотел похерить все это. Или рисковать людьми, думающими, что наше будущее сошло с ума. В путешествии во времени слишком много переменных, поэтому сейчас мы не можем рисковать.

Лэнс все еще колеблется, но, в конце концов, кивает, — Окей, мы можем хранить это в секрете. Пока что. Нашей главной задачей должно быть возвращение в наше время, но… Эта леди ничего не сказала о том, как вернуться, да?

— Она ничего не говорила, — бормочет Кит, — Слушай, давай просто. Выйдем и посмотрим, кто вокруг, и, может быть, мы сможем нарыть какую-нибудь информацию о ней, или о себе, или _хоть что-то_.

Как только они собираются открыть дверь, Лэнс протягивает руку и останавливает его, — Если мы держим это в секрете, значит, мы должны вести себя как женатые люди. Сможешь?

Кит краснеет и скрещивает руки, — Ты правда веришь, что женитьба означает то, что в нас сажают какие-то другие личности или типа того? Просто молчи и все будет в порядке.

— Думаю, я женился на тебе, вероятно, из-за твоей романтической речи, — задумчиво говорит Лэнс сам себе, а потом хватает Кита за руку и выталкивает его за дверь. Кит слегка спотыкается, но восстанавливает равновесие, неохотно держась за Лэнса, — Куда сначала, _детка_?

— Не называй меня так, — страдальчески говорит Кит, — Пойдем посмотрим, есть ли кто-нибудь в столовой. Наверное, еще рано завтракать. Все-

Лэнс дернулся, таща за собой Кита, и Кит начинает хмуриться на Лэнса, останавливая свой взгляд на его лице. Лоб Лэнса наморщен, да и сам он выглядит обеспокоенным, — Что такое? — спрашивает Кит, сжимая пальцами бицепс Лэнса.

— А что, если… что, если мы здесь не все? — тихим голосом спрашивает Лэнс. Несмотря на то, что физически он стал старше, Кит никогда не видел его настолько уязвимым, — Прошло десять лет, мы почти умерли восемь раз за девять месяцев. Что, если… — он останавливается, не заканчивая предложение. Лэнс выглядит подавленным. Собираясь с духом, Кит встает перед Лэнсом и, взяв его за подбородок, тянет его вниз, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Глаза Лэнса расширяются от удивления, но он остается стоять на своем месте.

— Слушай, — твердо говорит Кит, — Мы оба знаем, насколько способна наша команда. Мы живы в будущем, и я верю, что остальные тоже, — Лэнс в сомнениях, и Кит делает глубокий вдох, — Если что-то случилось, мы- мы просто должны пройти через это, хорошо? Мы ничего не знаем о том, что происходит, так что- пока ничего неизвестно, ясно?

Лэнс продолжает пялиться, и Кит понимает, насколько близко он стоит к нему, поэтому он, убрав руку с лица Лэнса, отходит в сторону. Лэнс кривится и снова берет Кита за руку.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Лэнс, — Пойдем посмотрим.

Когда они входят в столовую, там тихо, но Пидж сидят за столом и яростно стучат по экрану компьютера. При виде них Лэнс опускает свои плечи, а Кит, не заметив, что он все это время не дышал, выдыхает. Они подходят медленно и осторожно, ища признаки чего-то необычного.

— Привет, Пидж, — говорит Лэнс, и они поднимают голову и улыбаются странной улыбкой. Пидж сейчас, должно быть, двадцать четыре или около того, но они выглядят моложе, все еще с большими глазами и растрепанными волосами. Их конечности стали длиннее, и, кажется, они теперь не носят очки, но Пидж выглядят более-менее так же, какими помнит их Кит. Их волосы, однако, коротко подстрижены, а кончики вьются возле щек и торчат в разные стороны, когда Пидж тянет к ним руку, прежде чем посмотреть вверх.

— Доброе утро, вы, двое, — говорят Пидж и зевают, — Вы, парни, рано встали.

— Кит проголодался, — говорит Лэнс, отпуская руку Кита и взъерошивая волосы Пидж, когда они проходят мимо них. Они шлепают его по руке и возвращаются на свое место, потирая глаза.

— Ты не спала всю ночь? — спрашивает Лэнс, пристально смотря на них, и Пидж поднимают бровь и пожимают плечами. Они выглядят уставшими, но неизнуренными, наклоняют голову назад и вперед, разминаясь, и потягивают руки над головой. Когда они делают это, Кит замечает черную татуировку, изгибающуюся вокруг задней части левой руки под рукавом, которую он не может рассмотреть.

— Возможно. Я просто пыталась исправить плохое кодирование, и немного увлеклась, — они зевают и жестом указывают на кухню, — Думаю, Ханк завтракает. Скажи мне, есть ли бублики, хорошо?

Кит смотрит на Лэнса, который говорит одними губами _бублики?_ Киту, пока Пидж не видят. Кит пожимает плечами и собирается уходить, и Лэнс следует за ним.

Кухня примерно такая же, какой Кит ее и запомнил, за исключением нескольких приборов, которые выглядят как что-то среднее между земными и инопланетными технологиями. На стенах также есть несколько фотографий, а на столе находится мягкое разноцветное существо, выглядящее как солонка и перечница. Ханк сидит перед тарелкой с чем-то, похожим на яичницу, что-то тихо напевая. Лэнс протягивает руку и рефлекторно хватает Кита за локоть. Кит облегченно выдыхает. Ханк, на самом деле, почти не изменился: его волосы почти такой же длины, как и раньше, только уложены иначе, и он выглядит немного шире, чем раньше, но его глаза все такие же теплые и карие, почти без признаков старения. Самые большие изменения — это две серьги-кольца в одном ухе и щетина, которая выглядит более осмысленной, чем у Лэнса.

Ханк смотрит на них и лучезарно улыбается.

— Доброе утро, ребята! Если захотите сделать тост, есть свежий хлеб, а еще у нас осталось немного джема с Абрекс-145, которые тебе нравятся, Лэнс.

— Доброе утро, Ханк, — осторожно говорит Кит. Лэнс отпускает его, издавая небольшой шум, и подбегает к столу, чтобы взять свежую буханку хлеба, сразу поднимая ее к лицу и вдыхая.

— Эм, — говорит Ханк, щурясь на него, — Чувак, что ты делаешь? — Кит старается не закрыть свое лицо рукой. Лэнс опускает буханку и радостно улыбается Ханку, судя по всему, с видом счастливого ребенка. Он берет со стола нож и начинает разрезать хлеб на ровные ломтики.

— Мне не терпится попробовать, чувак. Мы голодные этим утром, — он ярко улыбается Ханку; Кит может сказать, что он доволен едой, которая не является слизью. Ханк немного давится и приподнимает руки, делая вид, будто закрывает уши.

— Нет, стой, я говорил тебе никогда не рассказывать мне о своей сексуальной жизни, и я имел ввиду именно это, — возражает Ханк. Кит чувствует, как его лицо пунцовеет, и он лишь слегка удовлетворен тем, что Лэнс краснеет полностью.

— Нет, я не хотел- мне просто не терпится попробовать- _хлеб_ , это похоже на хороший хлеб, — заикается Лэнс, повернувшись к ним спиной и возясь с устройством, напоминающим по своему виду тостер, но имеющее больше кнопок и отверстий. Кончики его ушей все еще красные; Киту приходится оторвать от них взгляд, когда Ханк прочищает горло и жестами показывает Киту на еду.

— Аллура и Широ уже поели, но попозже они хотят поговорить о новой планете, на которую мы завтра прибудем. Там какая-то церемония, или речь, или еще что-то в таком духе, но я не знаю, нужна ли нам официальная одежда. Надеюсь, что нет, потому что я оставил свои штаны на Локви и я не смог спросить у Корана, есть ли у нас еще, — говорит Ханк, накладывая еду в свою тарелку.

Кит смотрит поверх тарелки с едой к моменту, когда плечи Лэнса расслабляются при упоминании имен других членов команды. Он чувствует, как его собственный живот скручивает ощущение уверенности и беспокойства- Широ может быть еще жив, но раньше хватило и года, чтобы полностью изменить его. Киту интересно, каков его брат после десяти лет войны с существами, которые навсегда изменили его жизнь; ему немного страшно узнать, что он заново открывает для себя Широ в прошлом. В конце концов, он жив- в конце концов, они все живы.

— Думаю, мы узнаем, — говорит Лэнс, положив огромную стопку тостов на стол перед Китом, и загребущими руками берет кофе, поданное Ханком. Он делает долгий медленный глоток, вздыхая от удовольствия, когда он ставит кружку на стол. Ханк фыркает и берет кусочек тоста, размазывая по нему что-то вроде масла.

За завтраком кажется, что Лэнсу ничего не стоит встать на место будущего себя, разговаривать и воровать еду с тарелки Кита, хотя у него есть его собственная. Ханк, кажется, не замечает никакой разницы. Кит не знает, что говорить, Кит не знает, кто он в будущем. Он никогда не думал о том, кем он станет через десять лет. Он только обдумывал один год, когда они присоединились к Вольтрону.

— Кит, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Ханк, а Кит виновато дергается и начинает есть. Еда вкусная, как и большинство творений Ханка, но она точно такая же, как и на Земле, поэтому либо Ханк и Пидж улучшили алтеанские технологии, либо они каким-то образом вернулись домой. Кит понимает, что ему и Лэнсу нужно многое узнать о том, что происходит, о том, что они делают как Вольтрон. Им нужно посмотреть, смогут ли они узнать что-нибудь об инопланетянах, отправивших их сюда, и попытаться найти способ вернуться.

Завтрак проходит относительно быстро, прерываясь, когда Пидж входят на кухню, чтобы схватить бублик и без слов уйти, все еще зевая. Они все дергаются, когда слышат громкий грохочущий звук, эхом разносящийся по коридорам, но Ханк сразу расслабляется, поэтому Кит просто обменивается с Лэнсом удивленным взглядом и ничего не говорит.

После того, как они заканчивают уборку, Лэнс ходит вокруг Кита и дотрагивается до его закатанного рукава.

— Нам надо, ээм, проверить кое-что перед собранием, просто, ты знаешь-

— Я не хочу _знать_ , — громко говорит Ханк, и Кит выводит Лэнса из комнаты прежде, чем они снова становятся красными.

— Какого черта, Лэнс, — яростно шепчет Кит, быстро идя в зал управления, где, как он надеется, они все еще хранят всю информацию. Лэнс издает недовольный звук, чуть не запутавшись в своих ногах. Кит внезапно замечает, что Лэнс на несколько дюймов выше, чем он, и это довольно досадно.

— Не моя вина, что у Ханка грязные мысли, — утверждает Лэнс, — Я не сказал _ничего_ странного, но он все был-

— Мне все равно, — прерывает его Кит.

— Я _ничего не сделал_ , — шипит Лэнс, все еще краснея. Кит поневоле чувствует, как уголки его губ искривляются при раздражительном выражении лица, но он смотрит вперед и идет так, что Лэнс этого не увидит.

Зал управления пустой, примерно такой же, как и десять лет назад- замок существовал десять тысяч лет в одной форме, поэтому Кит не удивлен, что в комнате лишь несколько косметических изменений. Все работает так же, как и раньше, хотя технология перевода кажется более гладкой, чем та, которую Пидж использовали раньше.

Поиск информации занимает минуту, так как никто из них не помнит название планеты, но в конце концов они находят совпадение с именем Клессии- узнают о том, что планета Бракия является частью Альянса уже 10 лет, что эта планета поставляет корабли и разведывательные данные Альянсу, и что они не доступны по регулярной связи из-за природы их общества. _В Бракии могут контролировать ментальные связи и проявлять экстрасенсорные способности?_  — не сказать, что заметка под ее именем бесполезная, но она очень точная.

— Мы должны найти себя, — говорит Лэнс, когда становится понятно, что им совершенно нечего делать, — Просто чтобы выяснить некоторые основы. Мы должны быть в базе, верно? Мы даже не знаем, как долго мы женаты.

Кит не может не взглянуть на кольцо на своем пальце, а потом смотрит на кольцо Лэнса- они оба блестят, но уже с видимыми потертостями. Они выглядят поношенными, привычными, драгоценными и желанными; когда он смотрит, Лэнс рассеянно теребит пальцем по кольцу в ожидании загрузки результатов.

 _Кит Когане-МакКлейн_ всплывает первым. При виде этого у Кита сердце защемляет у груди. Ниже есть список с его возрастом, датой рождения и физическими данными, но Кит не может оторвать взгляд от своей фамилии в сочетании с фамилией Лэнса, стоящей там как ни в чем не бывало. Это шевелит в нем что-то, что он отчаянно пытается игнорировать.

— Супруг, Лэнс МакКлейн-Когане, да, да, где дата свадьбы, — бормочет Лэнс, очевидно, сохраняя спокойствие. Кит сглатывает и наклоняется ниже, читая свою биографию, которая включает в себя все титулы, дарованные ему с планет, которые они спасли, а также его место рождения и обозначение в Замке львов. Рядом со словом _Супруг_ стоит имя Лэнса.

— У нас было три года в августе, — говорит Кит, указывая пальцем на раздел биографии, — Мы были женаты- на Земле, похоже. В Варадеро.

Лэнс все еще стоит возле Кита, а потом начинается задыхаться в небольшом порыве смеха. Он звучит подавленно, словно Лэнс себя не контролирует.

— На- на Земле. Дома. Мы женились там с моей семьей, — говорит он. Его голос напряженный, но когда Кит смотрит на него, его глаза не слезятся- они яркие, загоревшиеся, — Мы сделали это дома, — говорит Лэнс.

— Похоже на то, — говорит Кит. Что-то глубоко в нем трепещет при виде такого Лэнса, но он безжалостно растаптывает это что-то, — Есть что-нибудь еще?

Относительно других событий личной жизни все довольно скупо, и биография Лэнса составлена точно также.

— Черт, — бормочет Кит. Они больше ничего не знают о том, чем они занимаются в будущем, у них нет никакой возможности связаться с бракианцами, и планета от них, как минимум, в четырех днях, — И что нам теперь делать?

— Продолжать подыгрывать? — предлагает Лэнс. Он заканчивает поиски и выключает консоль, — То есть, Клессия послала нас сюда, чтобы показать, что мы- мы поладим, я полагаю, довольно-таки очевидно, что мы поженились и теперь нам просто остается ждать, пока она не вернет нас назад?

— Мне не нравится этот план, — прямо заявляет Кит, — Мы не можем знать, что это обязательно произойдет. Мы можем застрять здесь на очень долгое время. А где сейчас находятся будущие мы? Они были перенесены в наши тела?

Лэнс хмурит брови.

— Я не знаю, окей, но я верю, что мы можем доверять Клессии- все-таки, они с нами в альянсе, Кит. Мы все еще работаем с ними через десять лет. Все будет хорошо.

— Мы даже не можем поверить, что это будущее, — утверждает Кит, — Это может быть какая-то фантазия, которую они поместили в наши головы, чтобы доказать какую-то точку зрения- почему ты слепо веришь всему лишь потому, что кто-то сказал, что это правда? Разве не из-за этого у тебя проблемы с Наймой? — слова звучат резче, чем он планировал, и Лэнс отшатывается. Кит сожалеет, что сказал все это сразу, но он не может взять свои слова назад, и кроме того, это _правда_.

Лэнс краснеет и хмурится на Кита, сжимая кулаки- он незаметно отходит от Кита, но вдруг понял, что ходит по комнате.

— То, что ты скрытный и недоверчивый одиночка не означает, что все должны быть такими же. Люди не всегда будут ранить тебя, так что почему бы тебе просто не-

— Ого, переживаете молодость?

Они оборачиваются, чтобы увидеть Широ, стоящего в дверном проеме и улыбающегося им. У Кита перехватывает горло при взгляде на него, почти шатаясь под смесью облегчения и беспокойства, которое сидит в нем с тех пор, как Широ вернулся на Землю; неизмеримое облегчение после того, как Широ вернулся, когда все отказались от него, и неконтролируемое беспокойство, что он снова потеряет своего брата без всякого предупреждения, и на этот раз он ничего не сможет изменить. Кит облокачивается на консоль и пытается улыбнуться.

Широ выглядит… уставшим — самое доброе слово, которое может подобрать Кит. Его волосы больше седые, чем черные, и эти белые волосы отрасли немного, но Широ все еще высокий и сильный. Его лицо выглядит старее, появились новые морщинки; их больше, чем у остальных членов команды. В этом году ему будет тридцать пять, напоминает себе Кит. Он почти не изменился за все это время, за исключением того, что его протез был либо заменен, либо модифицирован- некоторые участки светятся ярко-синим, и на нем есть странные символы.

— О чем ты? — спрашивает Кит, надеясь, что он звучит нормально, и Широ смеется.

— Спор. Давненько я не видел вас столь раздраженными. Что случилось? — спрашивает он, подойдя ближе. Лэнс напрягается рядом с ним, а затем умышленно расслабляется, очевидно, пытаясь взять себя в руки, как думает Кит. Он удивляется, когда Лэнс берет его за талию и притягивает к себе. Их бедра резко сталкиваются, и когда Кит пытается оттолкнуть от себя Лэнса, тот прижимает его к себе еще крепче.

— Просто думаем, стоит ли- менять шампунь, — говорит Лэнс, — Глупый спор. Между мужьями. Которыми, ну, ты знаешь, мы и являемся.

Кит, вероятно, убьет его.

Широ вопросительно смотрит на Кита, беспомощно пожимающего плечами, и закатывает глаза.

— Хорошо, — медленно говорит Широ, — Я просто пришел сказать вам, что мы готовимся к встрече в комнате планирования. Мы отправимся на Толи завтрашним утром, но она хочет разобрать все, что мы будем делать.

— Классно, — говорит Лэнс, — Дадите нам минутку? У меня есть отличный заключительный довод, — он подмигивает, и лицо Широ кривится в смутно-отвращенном выражении, но, к счастью, он ничего не говорит.

— Ладно, — говорит он, выходя из комнаты, — У вас есть пять минут, но если вы опять опоздаете, Аллура _снова_ будет ходить за вами, как это было в тот раз, — он намекающе поднимает брови. Кит не хочет знать, что произошло в тот раз, но у них предостаточно времени, так что он, скорее всего, все равно узнает. Черт, он ненавидит сраные путешествия во времени.

— Понял, — говорит Лэнс, салютуя, и ждет, пока двери не закроются, чтобы отпустить Кита и отойти от него. Кит старается не чувствовать себя уязвленным, внезапно замерзшим с правого бока.

— Шампунь? — спрашивает он, и Лэнс помолчал, прежде чем криво усмехнуться.

— Мои родители всегда спорили о чем-то таком. Мелочи типа брендов, или где его ботинки, или она оставила свою расческу на столе. Это было первое, о чем я подумал, — говорит Лэнс снова подавленным голосом. Он внезапно выглядит уставшим, даже сильнее, чем Широ.

— О, — выдает Кит. Он не знает, что сказать.

— Слушай, — говорит Лэнс, скрестив руки и вздыхая, — Я не знаю, что мы должны делать- я не знаю, можем ли мы доверять Клессии. Но это не навредит нам, если согласимся с тем, что сейчас она нам никакого вреда не причинит. И я думаю, что мы должны поступить именно так. Пока что мы договорились держать это все в секрете, но если к концу недели мы не вернемся назад, мы поговорим об этом с Широ или Аллурой и посмотрим, что можно узнать. Будь это реальность, или сон, или что-нибудь еще, давай хотя бы- давай постараемся не напортачить.

Кит сглатывает, чувствуя себя виноватым в том, что именно из-за него Лэнс стал таким тихим, совершенно другим и отличным от того Лэнса, которого он представлял Широ — кокетливого и веселого Лэнса — и Лэнса, который стоит сейчас прямо перед ним. Кит подходит к Лэнсу ближе, но ему все равно кажется, словно между ними километры, а не пара сантиметров. Им положено быть вместе, но Кит еще никогда не ощущал себя настолько неуверенным в отношениях с Лэнсом. В этот раз, когда они выходят в коридор, Лэнс не берет его за руку, и Кит старается не искать в этом какой-то скрытый смысл.

Неделя… Они смогут сделать это в течение недели.

***

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что Коран и Аллура совсем не изменились — алтеанцы живут намного дольше, чем люди. Волосы Аллуры подстрижены немного короче, а волосы Корана, кажется, стали чуть светлее, но в остальном они точно такие же, как и в первый день их встречи, когда они выпали из криоподов.

Что удивительно, так это знать, что Заркон _мертв_.

— Толианцы хотят, чтобы мы участвовали в церемонии празднования падения Заркона, — говорит Аллура, задумчиво смотря на голограмму планеты. Она крутится на месте, а по ее орбите вращаются пять маленьких лун. Кит настолько увлечен ярко-оранжевой водой, что почти не слушает то, что она говорит, но сложно игнорировать Лэнса, делающего резкие большие вдохи и кашляющего после.

— Ты в порядке, чувак? — спрашивает Ханк. Кит колеблется, но заставляет себя протянуть руку к Лэнсу и осторожно похлопать того по спине, когда он кашляет.

— Конечно, — хрипит Лэнс, поднимая руку и хлопая ей, — Просто не так вдохнул. Продолжай, Аллура.

Аллура поднимает бровь, но продолжает.

— У них запланирован парад, пожалуйста, Лэнс, без шуток, а также официальный ужин вечером, на котором будут присутствовать члены их парламента. Они хотят встретиться с нами. Они очень хотят присоединиться к Альянсу, и у них может быть информация о местоположении Хаггар. Ведите себя максимально прилично, но это должна быть непринужденная встреча.

— Надеюсь, нам не придется сидеть до конца постановки, — вздыхают Пидж, откидываясь на кресло, — Никто не сделает это правильно, кроме Аллуры, пронзающей его грудь ножом.

— Честно говоря, в своем роде это культовый момент, — спокойно говорит Ханк. Лэнс косо смотрит на Кита с широко открытыми глазами и ртом, _О Мой Бог_ , на него. Кит беспомощно пожимает плечами, — Трудно показать все закулисье, — продолжает Ханк, — Как тогда, когда Лэнс и Кит полностью уничтожили охрану с помощью той бомбы.

Лэнс слегка дергается и поднимает брови, когда все поворачиваются и смотрят на них.

— Да, — говорит Лэнс, — Мы действительно- сделали это. Но способ Аллуры намного круче, — торопливо говорит он, взмахивая рукой, — Логично, что они будут говорить об этом, — Кит кивает, но Широ кидает на них обоих странный взгляд- Кит улыбается ему, стараясь выглядеть убедительно, словно он понимает, что сейчас, черт возьми, происходит, но Широ лишь щурит глаза и оглядывается на Аллуру.

— Согласна, — говорят Пидж.

Аллура поднимает руку, заканчивая этот разговор, хотя уголок ее рта дергается.

— Мы будем присутствовать на всех церемониях, реконструкциях или празднествах, которые они сочтут необходимыми, потому что мы — лидеры Альянса, а они наши потенциальные союзники и друзья. Проведите остаток дня, как пожелаете, но будьте готовы вылетать завтрашним утром при первой возможности. Это означает _первым делом_ , Пидж, Кит.

— Да, да, — ворчат Пидж, отталкиваясь от стула и вставая. Кит понимает, что они стали выше, чем он думал, когда увидел их сидящими на стуле- они сейчас, наверное, с него ростом, — Я собираюсь поработать над Спайком, его диагностика барахлит. Увидимся.

— Я пойду проверю Желтого. Коран, ты пойдешь со мной, да? — Ханк дергает серьгу в ухе перед тем как встать, забирая свой баярд и планшет.

— Да-да, мы починим его в два счета, — весело говорит Коран, салютуя на выходе из комнаты.

Широ и Аллура обмениваются непонятным для Кита взглядом, который приводит в трепет его братские чувства. Широ улыбается ей, а затем говорит:

— Мы собираемся встретить Мэтта, он как раз должен вернуться с исследовательской миссии сегодня. Аллура хочет посмотреть на его успехи.

 _Мэтт?_ пораженно думает Кит. Мэтт, который брат Пидж? Лэнс, в свою очередь, совсем не реагирует, просто кивает головой и говорит:

— Думаю, мы с Китом просто расслабимся. Наверстаем упущенное. Ну, вы понимаете.

Аллура бросает на них взгляд, заставляя Кита покраснеть, но ничего не говорит.

— Веселитесь, — произносит она, выходя из комнаты вместе с Широ и махая рукой.

С минуту Кит и Лэнс сидят в полной тишине, а затем Лэнс говорит, прерывисто выдыхая:

— Нам _так много_ всего нужно нагнать.

Он начинает грызть ноготь на большом пальце, нахмурив брови. Сам того не замечая, Кит протягивает руку и касается его затылка, и Лэнс тает под этим касанием, словно он знаком с этим жестом. Его кожа теплая, и это заставляет Кита думать о Лэнсе, снова прижимающемся к нему в кровати.

— Мы со всем разберемся, — говорит Кит, сжимая руку, прежде чем отпустить Лэнса. Лэнс смотрит на него и уголки его рта изгибаются в мягкой улыбке. Знакомое выражение, но обычно не предназначенное для него. Он резко встает. Лэнс выглядит удивленным.

— Нам стоит- попытаться выяснить, что случилось с Зарконом, если нам придется завтра отмечать его смерть, — заикаясь, произносит Кит, — Я должен- я хочу потренироваться, если ты не против.

— О, — нахмурив брови, говорит Лэнс, — В смысле, я думаю, я пойду посмотрю, можно ли найти что-нибудь о финальной битве или что-то еще, — он внезапно хихикает, — Последняя битва. Обалдеть. Мы пропустили битву с финальным боссом.

Кит смотрит на него, а потом слегка смеется; смеется немного истерично, но лишь немного, — Это очень странно, что меня все устраивает?

— Нет, я понимаю тебя. То есть, я хотел бы увидеть, как Аллура опрокидывает Заркона и всякое такое, но мы, видимо, разбирались с бомбой, и это звучит жутко… Ты же знаешь, насколько у нас плохая слаженность, — говорит Лэнс, кривя лицом.

— Да, кажется, у нас и у времени небольшие проблемы, — фыркает Кит.

Лэнс начинает смеяться, прикрывая рот рукой, когда Кит поворачивается и смотрит на него, — Прости, — хихикает он, — Ты просто- Ты шутишь. И мы женаты. Десять лет. Слишком много, чтобы осознать за один день.

У него небольшая ямочка на щеке, прямо под россыпью веснушек. Кит никогда не замечал этого раньше. Он отводит взгляд от Лэнса, кривя губы в ухмылке, и говорит:

— Согласен. Скажи, если найдешь что-нибудь.

— Хорошо, милый, — говорит Лэнс, салютуя ему. Кит игнорирует приятные ощущения в животе, и направляется в зал, чтобы тренироваться до тех пор, пока у него не будет сил забивать свою голову ненужными вещами и особенно кольцом, спокойно сидящем на его пальце.

***

Кит понимает, что симулятор в будущем тоже потерпит какие-то изменения. Либо этот вариант, либо его голова забита чем-то другим. После того, как его в пятый раз кидают на пол, он сдается и понижает сложность на несколько уровней. Его целью было вымотать себя, а не сломать каждую косточку в своем теле.

Он привыкает к нормальному темпу, уклоняясь, петляя и сталкиваясь с гладиатором, избегая ложных выпадов и стараясь предугадать его действия. Ему легко освоиться в движениях, на время отпустить свои мысли, но не забывать уклоняться, замахиваться, блокировать удары, прыгать- он просто позволяет себе драться долгое время. Он останавливается лишь тогда, когда с трудом удается сделать вздох, когда задняя часть его футболки пропитывается потом, когда он кое-как держит баярд.

Он чувствует себя лучше, хотя не добился ничего, кроме боли во всем теле. Он заканчивает тренировку и вытирает потное лицо полотенцем, свисающим с задней части шеи к впадинкам на шее. Он думает, стоит ли ему принимать душ здесь и будет ли странно, если он примет его в их с Лэнсом комнате, когда слышит, как кто-то кашляет.

Лэнс стоит у входа в зал, опираясь на стенку. У него планшет в одной руке, а бутылка — в другой, которой он трясет перед Китом с небольшой улыбкой на лице.

— Ты здесь уже около трех часов. Я подумал, что ты пробрался в спасательную капсулу и попытался улететь на Бракию. Не делай этого, — спешно добавляет Лэнс, — Они не предназначены для длительных полетов, ты умрешь.

— Я знаю, Лэнс, — говорит Кит, подойдя и забирая воду, — Мы ходили на одни и те же курсы в Гарнизоне.

— О, прости, — говорит Лэнс, закатывая глаза, — Я уже и забыл, что ты, бросив школу, знал о космических путешествиях все, что нужно.

Кит хочет продолжить спорить, но в его горле сухо, и он чувствует приятную усталость, эндорфины бушуют в его теле после тренировки. Он делает большой глоток воды, наклоняя голову назад и, осушив половину бутылки, выдыхает.

— Ты что-нибудь нашел? — спрашивает он. Непродолжительная тишина, и когда он поднимает взгляд наверх, Лэнс смотрит на него со слегка округлившимися глазами. Когда Кит поднимает бровь, он прочищает горло и кашляет.

— Эм, да, типа того. Ничего конкретного, видимо, мы не вернулись домой и не записывали каждый свой шаг, но Пидж вели дневник планируемой атаки и, кажется, все прошло довольно гладко. Так мы начали летать на их секретную базу рядом-

— Есть что-то новое? — спрашивает Кит, вытирая скатывающуюся капельку пота по его шее, — Мне нужно в душ.

Лэнс смотрит на полотенце и снова прочищает горло, — Да. Эм, — он стучит пальцами около рта, думая, — В основном, мы использовали Альянс и связи, чтобы начать многоэтапное наступление на его базу, и мы застали его врасплох. Думаю, он понимал, что мы работаем не в одиночку, но не знал, сколько нас в сопротивлении. Так что мы, Вольтрон, начали с того, что выбили все дерьмо из его флота, а затем пришли все остальные и отвлекли его настолько, чтобы Аллура спокойно вошла и нашла его. Пидж и Ханк занимались взломами и координацией атак. Мы вдвоем взорвали бомбы и увели охрану от тронного зала. Широ сопровождал Аллуру до Заркона, чтобы убедиться, что она добралась. У меня нет аудио, но думаю, они оба вели монолог, и надеюсь, это было довольно драматично, — Лэнс делает глубокий вздох, и Кит прикрывается полотенцем, скрывая улыбку. Лэнс продолжает, не обращая внимания на его веселье, — Они дерутся, Аллура ударяет его в грудь, Хаггар бежит и прихватывает с собой технику друидов, поэтому она все еще на свободе. Логично, что империя достаточно большая, и мы все еще имеем дело с остальной частью армии Галра, и сейчас, я думаю, мы находимся по другую сторону всего этого. Я о войне. Кажется, наш главный приоритет — выслеживание Хаггар.

— Да, — говорит Кит, — Окей, было что-то еще? —  _Например, о нашем браке или о том, что привело к нему_ , думает Кит, но он не знает, как об этом сказать. Ему немного страшно об этом спрашивать.

— Не очень, — говорит Лэнс, — Как я уже и сказал, мы не записывали полностью все мероприятие. Я посмотрел все, что было на компьютере, а затем я понял, сколько времени и подумал, что-либо ты слишком увлекся своей тренировкой, либо попытался сбежать.

Кит щурится на планшет, — Сколько сейчас времени?

— Почти ужин, милый, — говорит Лэнс, поворачивая экран планшета, чтобы увидеть там 18.16, — Лучше поторопиться и принять душ.

— Не называй меня так, — говорит Кит, направляясь к душевым у тренировочной палубы. Его уши горят точно из-за тренировки.

— Сладкий? Зайка? Дорогой? — предлагает Лэнс, — Нет ни единого шанса, что я, Лэнс МакКлейн, упущу возможность давать милые прозвища своему мужу. Ты должен привыкнуть к этому, если мы не хотим выдать себя, — он ухмыляется Киту, ругающемуся на него и направляющемуся в сторону душевых, оставляя Лэнса без ответа.

— Увидимся за ужином, солнце! — кричит Лэнс вслед.

***

Им удается провести ужин так, что никто ничего не заметил, но Широ бросает на них странный взгляд, когда они чуть не садятся не на свои стулья. Мэтт здесь, сидит за дальним краем стола рядом с Широ, Аллурой и Кораном, где они взволнованно говорят о какой-то исследовательской миссии на необитаемую планету, с которой недавно вернулся парень.

— Растительная жизнь, пожалуй, правда похожа на ранние организмы с Земли, а уровень кислорода безумно большой! — говорит он, размахивая руками и активно жестикулируя. Широ смеется над ним и начинает есть.

— Ешь настоящую еду, ты жил на жиже последние несколько недель, — говорит он. Мэтт закатывает глаза, но кладет несколько ложек в рот и продолжает говорить. Аллура делает заметки и задает вопросы, печатая на планшете с горящими от любопытства глазами.

— Судя по всему, — шепчет Лэнс на ухо- Кит вздрагивает, не подозревая, как сильно он был сосредоточен на тех четверых, — Все они работают над поиском гостеприимных планет для беженцев. Мэтт ведет исследование, — его теплое дыхание на щеке Кита, поэтому он торопливо пихает в свой рот еду, скрывая румянец.

— Вы готовы к завтра? — спрашивает Ханк, — Надеюсь, мы сможем прокатиться на чем-то крутом во время парада. Эй, на чем бы вы снова хотели поехать: на роботах-колесницах или на тех птицах, похожих на огромных страусов с Лунарии?

— Роботы-колесницы, — решает Кит, как Лэнс отвечает, — Гигантские страусы, — в то же время. Они недоверчиво смотрят друг на друга, — Птицу не так легко контролировать, — говорит Кит, — Плюс, это птица.

— Ты летаешь на Красном льве, — возражает Лэнс, — Ты уже пилотируешь то, что сложно контролировать. И, да, _гигантская птица_  — звучит здорово- эм, то есть, это было здорово.

— Даже если эта птица пыталась съесть твои волосы? — спрашивают Пидж, подпирая голову одной рукой. Они ухмыляются, — Думаю, у нас все еще осталось это видео.

— Я уверен, что она была просто взволнованна, — отвечает Лэнс, — А еще я ненавижу тебя.

— Думаю, что на этот раз я должен согласиться с Китом, чувак, — задумчиво говорит Ханк, — Гигантские птицы были правда клевыми, но они непредсказуемые, да и я не зоолог. Я предпочел бы застрять на чем-то, с чем я смогу справиться, если все пойдет наперекосяк.

— Мне понравились гигантские птицы, — говорят Пидж, пожимая плечами, — Думаю, с некоторыми доработками я могла бы заставить свою летать.

— Конечно же тебе понравились те птицы, вы же, наверное, родственники, — самодовольно говорит Лэнс. Пидж озадаченно смотрят на него, поэтому он уточняет, — Пидж. Голубь. Ты птица. Давай, продолжай, гений.

— Кит, твой муж сегодня пил? — спрашивают Пидж, смеясь. Это звучит так естественно, что у Кита уходит секунда на обработку всего этого, но когда до него доходит, он краснеет, с недоверием косясь на Лэнса. Лэнс все еще ухмыляется, видимо, не тронутый этим, поэтому Кит с трудом улыбается натянутой улыбкой.

— Думаю, он всегда такой, — говорит он, а в голове у него только _твой муж твой муж твой муж_. Он надеется, что по нему не видно, о чем он думает, и особенно надеется, что Лэнс не понимает, как он взволнован. Лэнс несколько раз назвал его ‘мужем’, но это был Лэнс, и он _шутил_. Он тот, кто думает- _знает_ , что они действительно женаты. В том месте и в то время, где они сейчас, он и Лэнс на самом деле _женаты_. Кольцо на его пальце внезапно показалось ему тяжкой ношей.

— Вы все должны немного отдохнуть, — говорит Аллура из центра стола. Она встает, держа планшет в одной руке, а Широ и Мэтт стоят позади нее, о чем-то разговаривая. Коран убирает оставшиеся тарелки со стола, — Нас ждет парад яркий и ранний — видимо, рассветы на Толи пропускать нельзя.

— Пидж, — говорит Коран, указывая на них вилкой, — Это значит, что этой ночью мы будем спать. Мы будем там весь день, ты не сможешь улизнуть и вздремнуть.

— Они будут спать, — говорит Мэтт, — Иначе я не отдам им подарок с той рассекреченной планеты.

— Взятка? — насмехаются Пидж, — Мне двадцать четыре, Мэтт.

Мэтт приподнимает бровь, и Пидж почти тридцать секунд непоколебимо смотрят на него в ответ, а затем раздраженно вздыхают.

— Хорошо, но лучше ему быть невероятным. Например, гриб размером с мое тело. И плюющийся ядом, — они собирают свои вещи и встают.

— Кто знает, — говорит Мэтт, — Тебе придется спать восемь часов, чтобы выяснить это.  
Пидж закатывают глаза, но любезно уходят, и Широ поворачивается к Мэтту с усмешкой.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы что-то подобное работало с Китом, — он бросает взгляд на Кита.

— Ты всегда можешь подкупить его большим количеством оружия или что-то типа того, — предлагает Лэнс, усмехаясь.

— Нет, — говорит Широ, махая рукой. Аллура выходит из комнаты, что-то бормоча себе, а Широ с Мэттом идут следом за ней, — По-настоящему Кит всегда хотел лишь одного, — кричит Широ, покидая столовую. Лэнс и Ханк поворачиваются к Киту, смотря на него с одинаковыми ухмылками, а Кит прячет лицо в руках, молча проклиная Широ.

 — Хотел чего? — спрашивает Ханк. Лэнс наклоняет голову, и Кит знает, он знает, каков ответ- он знает, что это то, что настоящий Кит, Кит, принадлежащий этому времени, способен сказать. Но когда Лэнс смотрит на него с некой надеждой, единственное, что он может сделать — пожать плечами.

— Быть пилотом, — он лжет, хотя отчасти это правда. Просто это не то, о чем говорит Широ, — Исследовать космос и летать.

— Здорово, — говорит Ханк, — Это действительно круто, чувак. Когда я был маленьким, я всегда хотел сделать пять вещей. Быть ветеринаром, всемирно-известным шеф-поваром, супергероем… У меня были большие мечты, — вздыхает Ханк ностальгически. Все остальные к этому времени уже ушли и Кит встает, стараясь поторопить разговор, чтобы уйти от этой темы. Лэнс и Ханк следуют его примеру.

— Я тоже всегда хотел летать, — тихо говорит Лэнс, придвигая стул к столу. — Протянуть руку и коснуться звезд- когда я был ребенком, я думал, что просто могу взять одну из них и принести своей семье. Просто взять, положить в свою сумку и привезти ее к ним, например, посмотреть, что я нашел, — от тоски в его голосе у Кита пересыхает в горле. Даже если Лэнс _уже_ пилот, в его голосе сквозит желание, говорящее о том, что он по-прежнему хочет _большего_ , что этого мало, что этого никогда не будет достаточно.

Кит закрывает глаза, сглатывает и говорит: — Нам нужно идти спать.

— Увидимся утром, — говорит Ханк, дергая одну из сережек, когда он идет. Он сворачивает влево, уходя в другой коридор и машет, прежде чем исчезнуть за углом.

В комнату они идут в полной тишине. Когда Кит смотрит на Лэнса, он кусает свою нижнюю губу, погруженный в мысли. Кит не знает, что сказать. Часть его надеется, что когда они лягут спать, они проснутся в своих телах, что одного дня будет достаточно для Клессии, что этого будет достаточно для того, чтобы доказать ее правоту.

Они переодеваются и чистят зубы, сталкиваясь в ванной и бормоча извинения. Сразу становится понятно, что на столике у каждого есть своя сторона: различные бутылочки с лосьонами, гелями и скрабами с одной стороны, в то время как сторона Кита более пустая, с грязным кремом для бритья и различными видами мыла. Он умывает лицо, повторяя движения Лэнса, а затем они поворачиваются в сторону кровати.

— Все нормально, — резко говорит Лэнс, — Я хотел сказать, мы просто спим.

— Да, — говорит Кит. Его живот слегка скручивает, — Спать — это- естественно.

— Да, спасибо, кэп, — подразнивает Лэнс. Он откидывает одеяла и заползает с того бока, на котором проснулся утром, оставляя другую часть кровати Киту. Этим вечером Лэнс одет в рубашку, но Кит снова и снова вспоминает тепло его кожи на своей спине, тяжелый вес его руки на своей талии.

— Хватит думать и ложись спать, — бормочет Лэнс. Свет тускнеет сам по себе, когда Кит устраивается на подушках, лежа спиной к Лэнсу. В темноте он слышит, как тот вдыхает и выдыхает все медленнее и медленнее. Кит фокусируется на звуке, на ощущении, как Лэнс слегка двигается во сне, на стуке собственного сердца в груди.

Спустя долгое время ему наконец-то удается заснуть.

***

Кит просыпается, прижавшись лицом к чему-то теплому. Что-то упирается ему в бедро, и он слышит, как кто-то храпит; внезапно приходит осознание того, что он все еще в постели с Лэнсом. Он закрывает глаза, вдыхает и выдыхает, пытаясь примириться с чувством разочарования. Если сон не вернул их обратно, то он, честно говоря, не знает, _что_ может исправить все это. Он сжимает кулаки, затем разжимает их и откидывает голову назад, щурясь на автоматически включившийся свет.

Он прижимался к груди Лэнса; он спал, уткнувшись лицом в шею Лэнса, и вес на его бедре был рукой Лэнса. Лэнс продолжает спокойной спать, его лицо расслабленно и брови не нахмурены. Кит ощущает непреодолимое желание провести большим пальцем по нижней губе приоткрытого рта Лэнса, и решительно переворачивается, вылезая из объятий и садясь на кровать.

Планшет на тумбочке показывает пять часов утра. Они должны встретиться с остальными членами команды в пять тридцать. Лэнс, видимо, еще не собирается просыпаться, поэтому Кит осторожно тянется к нему и трясет того за плечо. Он не просыпается, а только переворачивается на спину, слегка растягиваясь. Он морщит свой нос, и Кит вздыхает.

— Лэнс. Просыпайся. Лэнс, — он снова трясет его за плечо, сильнее, пока Лэнс не открывает глаза. Он широко зевает, а потом хмурится, садясь на постель.

— О, — говорит Лэнс, смирившись, — Мы-

— Да, все еще здесь, — говорит Кит, — Мы должны подготовиться к встрече.

— Да, — говорит Лэнс, уставившись на Кита, — Да, мы должны- знаешь, у тебя полосы на лице, — он тянется и прикасается кончиками пальцев над щекой Кита, и Кит резко отстраняется и встает.

— У тебя слюни на подбородке, — говорит Кит, и это правда, и спешит в ванную, пока Лэнс морщится и вытирает кулаком свое лицо.

Один в ванной, Кит смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он до сих пор не привык к этому лицу, к этому Киту, который выглядит так, будто у него есть своя жизнь. К Киту, который, вероятно, живет этой своей жизнью. К Киту, которому каким-то образом удалось убедить _Лэнса_ выйти за него.

— Черт, — бормочет Кит и начинает чистить зубы.

***

Рассветы на Толи и правда прекрасны. Парад проходит в городе у ярко-оранжевого океана, и восходящее солнце обрамляет брызги цветов, ярко отражающиеся в небе — красные, оранжевые, розовые и фиолетовые, с небольшой синевой по краям. Весь парад ждет, затаив дыхание, пока солнце не покажется из-за горизонта, а потом, с громкими восклицаниями, начинается шествие через прибрежный город по скалистой мощеной дороге. Толианцы низкие, самые высокие особи достигают полутора метров, округлой формы, с четырьмя щупальцами вместо рук и огромными глазами. Их кожа мягкого фиолетового оттенка, который Ханк называет сиреневым, и бледные заостренные уши. Они ведут себя вежливо с паладинами и низко кланяются Аллуре.

— Всем уступить дорогу героям Вольтрона! — приветствует представитель толианцев, и они движутся на украшенных цветами колесницах и верхом на гигантских пушистых существах, напоминающих лосей. Саму команду посадили в колесницу, запряженную двумя существами, и все они машут людям, которые кричат приветствия и машут в ответ. Кит пытается спрятаться за Ханком, сидящим рядом с ним, но Лэнс тянется и вытаскивает его, указывая на толпу: там дети машут разноцветными флагами, и есть огромная красная куча, на которую указывает Лэнс. Они восторженно кричат, когда Кит неловко машет им, и Лэнс смеется ему на ухо. Несмотря на ранний час, все пребывают в хорошем настроении — даже Пидж, заряжающие их баярд и выпускающие пучки искр, заставляют толианцев махать своими щупальцами в воздухе.

Парад петляет по берегу океана, в конце концов поднимаясь на холм к Капитолию. Архитектура здесь — смесь деревенского, как город у подножия, и футуристического стилей. Каменные колонны сменяются гладкими белыми и золотыми стенами, а вся изогнутая крыша состоит из металла и стекла. Согласно отчету Аллуры, на Толи живет лишь три крупных населения. Крупнейшее из населений служит в этом городе, а также они являются частью руководящего органа планеты. Кит считает, что они выглядят привлекательнее всех остальных, кого он видел в космосе, но Ханк лишь смотрит на него и безутешно вздыхает.

— Формальная одежда, — бормочет он.

Они все еще в своих доспехах, но Коран заверил, что их одежда будет отправлена в Капитолий до начала торжественного ужина. Кит уже с нетерпением ожидает окончания дня, но Лэнс, всматривающийся в толпу, сияющую синим, выглядит взволнованным.

— Представляешь, все эти люди уже знают о нас? — шепчет он Киту, смотрящему на то, как двери в здание закрываются с последними криками и поздравлениями. Кит бессильно пожимает плечами. Он не знает, как относиться ко всем тем людям, которые смотрели на них так, словно они были героями, словно они были _важны_. Кажется странным получать всеобщее признание и любовь за то, что он не делал. Это- приятно, думает он, знать, что они повлияли на столько народов, что они смогли сделать жизнь толианцев более безопасной.

— Паладины, — говорит Аллура, когда они все усаживаются, — Вы можете исследовать Капитолий, а мы с Широ обсудим союз. Если вы хотите, один из гидов может отвести вас на рынки — они откроются через несколько часов. Если кому-то понадобятся деньги, они у Корана. Он поедет с вами, — она останавливается, а затем улыбается, — Наслаждайтесь. До вечера.

Широ сжимает плечо Кита, когда он проходит мимо, ухмыляясь.

— Может, найдешь что-нибудь здесь для вашего юбилея? Что угодно будет лучше того растения, — Кит моргает пару раз, обдумывая, что именно он должен ответить, но Широ уже идет за Аллурой и несколькими толианцами в комнату, скрывающуюся за огромной белой и серебряной дверью.

— Какой был парад! — весело говорит Ханк, идя следом за Пидж, когда они идут по коридорам куда-то вниз. Коран, Кит и Лэнс обмениваются взглядами, а потом идут в нога в ногу позади самого молодого из паладинов. Эхо разносится по коридорам, когда они идут, и затихает, когда они останавливаются, рассматривая сложные рисунки на стенах и скульптуры, встречающиеся на их пути.

— Было довольно круто, — соглашается Лэнс, — Мне понравились все эти флаги, они выглядели как радуга.

— Напомнило вашу свадьбу, — говорит Ханк, приближаясь к идеально круглому черному шару и косясь на него. Лэнс и Кит смотрят друг на друга, а затем резко отворачиваются.

— Почему? — небрежно кидает Лэнс, делая вид, что очень заинтересован картиной с толианцем в красивых розовых одеждах. Кит находится поблизости, смотря через плечо Пидж на картину какого-то большого поля с фиолетовыми растениями, напоминающих кактусы. Пидж смотрят на них любопытным взглядом, а потом продолжают идти, бормоча Корану о том, как бы было хорошо, чтобы открылись рынки. Кит старается не подавать виду, что ему интересен разговор Лэнса и Ханка. И что он не пытается ухватиться за каждое слово.

— Ну, флаги и прочее, все эти цвета. По правде говоря, не хватало только твоей плачущей мамы, — мельком ухмыляется Ханк Лэнсу. Лэнс не меняется в лице, но его взгляд теплеет. Кит знает об этом, даже идя на расстоянии от них, — Блин, это была такая свадьба! Я правда держался, но затем Аллура растрогалась, когда Кит произносил клятву, и ты же знаешь, что я чувствительная особа, чувак.

— Ты из-за всего плачешь, Ханк, — говорит Лэнс, слегка ударяя друга плечом. Уголки его рта подняты вверх, но Кит не может сказать, что на самом деле означает эта улыбка и теплый взгляд.

— Да, ты прав, — соглашается Ханк. Какое-то время они продолжают идти, и Кит с Лэнсом не смотрят друг на друга. Каждый раз, когда кто-то напоминает ему о том, что они действительно, _действительно_ женаты, Кит чувствует неприятное уханье в своем животе, словно он, спускаясь по лестнице, пропускает одну ступеньку, во время полета достигает вершины параболы, а потом стремительно летит вниз; одновременно вызывает тошноту и слабое головокружение.

Толианец приходит и рассказывает им краткую историю города и других трех народов, живущих на этой планете, и они заканчивают экскурсию по Капитолию как раз к тому времени, когда их гид, Улия, готов предложить им прогулку на рынки.

— Да, пожалуйста, — взволнованно говорят Пидж, — У вас, ребята, есть действительно классные вещи и я буду улучшать своего робота прямо сейчас, — говорят они, взволнованно доставая планшет, — Коран, ты со мной?

— Конечно, Пидж, — говорит Коран, вытаскивая коммуникатор, — Если вам троим что-то понадобится, скажите нам.

Кит берет коммуникатор и смотрит вверх. И видит, как Ханк шепчет что-то Лэнсу, резко меняющемуся в лице, прежде чем он говорит, — Конечно! — и успокаивающе улыбается Ханку, который смотрит на него и пожимает плечами. Лэнс смотрит в глаза Киту и, подойдя, шепчет на ухо:

— Он просто хотел знать, все ли с нами в порядке, потому что мы типа ведем себя странно, не _держась за руки_ , что обычно мы делаем _постоянно_. По его словам.

— Что? — смущенно выдает Кит, но Лэнс лишь издает разочарованный звук и берет его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Рука Лэнса приятно теплая, но свою Кит ощущает холодной и липкой, и он инстинктивно пытается вырваться. Лэнс сильнее сжимает его руку и шепчет, — Мы _женаты_ , Кит, давай же.

Кит заставляет себя расслабить руку и позволить им качаться между ними, пока они спускаются за Ханком к экипажу, ждущему их, чтобы отвезти на рынок. Ханк оборачивается на них и широко улыбается, и Лэнс улыбается ему в ответ. Кит тоже пытается улыбнуться, но единственное, чем сейчас забита его голова — это пальцы Лэнса, длинные и тонкие, переплетенные с его собственными. Кит никогда никого не держал за руку, кроме, разве что, матери или Широ, когда он был моложе. Обручальное кольцо Кита трется о мизинец Лэнса.

Поездка на рынок проходит почти спокойно. Улия любезно рассказывает истории зданий, мимо которых они проезжают. Ханк и Пидж слушают с любопытством, Коран делает какие-то заметки на планшете. Кит и Лэнс продолжают держаться за руки, не смотря друг другу в глаза. Когда Кит смотрит в сторону, Лэнс смотрит в окно с наморщенным лбом. Он вздыхает, а затем сжимает губы и тянет руку Кита на колени. Кит опускает взгляд на их переплетенные пальцы, на контраст кожи, на блеск его кольца, когда свет из окон попадает на него. Лэнс сжимает его руку, и Кит смотрит на него.

— Что хочешь посмотреть? — спрашивает он Кита.

— О чем ты? — спрашивает Кит, пораженный. Лэнс выглядит серьезно настроенным, и это заставляет Кита насторожиться.

— Я к тому, что мы должны- смотреть вещи вместе. Как пара. Что тебя интересует? — Лэнс смотрит на Ханка, увлеченно слушающего Улия. Пидж смотрит на них краем глаза, но Кит не оборачивается.

— Думаю, книги? Или оружие- Я не знаю, чтобы у них не было, я правда не- Что? — спрашивает Кит, потому что Лэнс смотрит на него как-то странно.

— Так это твои книги в нашей комнате? — спрашивает Лэнс, — Я думал, что они мои, но некоторые не подходили по моим интересам. Не знал, что ты любишь читать.

После девяти месяцев совместной работы бок о бок такие слова ранят. Иногда Киту кажется, что он знает о Лэнсе слишком много. Например, как пахнет его любимый лосьон, или что он предпочитает носить, когда он устал и что он предпочитает носить, когда он отдыхает, или как ему нравится пить чай. И Кит делает все возможное, чтобы не находиться с Лэнсом наедине, а читает он, как правило, в полном одиночестве. Так что, скорее всего, вины Лэнса нет в том, что Кит не рассказал ему о своих интересах. Ему все еще приходится бороться с собой, чтобы не отстраниться от Лэнса.

— Мне нравится читать, — сухо отвечает он. Лэнс лишь кивает головой, ничего не говоря, а потом смотрит на то, как Улия, активно жестикулируя щупальцами, объясняет что-то исторически значимое. Кита совсем не заботит, о чем она говорит, он не может сосредоточиться ни на чем другом, кроме своего собственного тела, на ощущении, будто он парит в паре сантиметров от своей кожи. Почему он вообще думал, что притворяться женатым на Лэнсе будет чем-то еще, кроме кошмара?

Большой палец Лэнса начинает гладить по его пальцам, и Кит печально осознает, что его ждет очень длинный день.

***

Честно говоря, шоппинг проходит намного лучше, чем ожидал Кит. Он и Лэнс держатся за руки и ходят по рынку, какое-то время смотря на вещи, а потом они снова встречаются с остальной частью команды и Пидж тащит его в книжный магазин, в то время как Лэнс и Ханк ищут механический привод вместе с Кораном. Когда они снова встречаются, Лэнс, похоже, не собирается брать Кита за руку, поэтому Кит больше не затрагивает эту тему. Они обедают вместе с Улией, а потом возвращаются в Капитолий и узнают, что должны начинать готовиться к официальному ужину. Широ и Аллура уже закончили свои переговоры с представителем и ждут с Мэттом в вестибюле.

— Толианцы дали доступ Мэтту к информации о необитаемых планетах в системе, — говорит явно довольная Аллура. Мэтт оживленно разговаривает с Широ, слушающим его с мягким выражением лица, — Празднество начнется через час, поэтому будьте готовы как можно скорее. Мы выпьем за наше новое сотрудничество и будем праздновать пару часов, затем поедим, а потом, прежде чем эта ночь затянется, я надеюсь, мы вернемся в Замок.

— Где твой настрой, Аллура? — дразнит Лэнс, — Мы должны гулять всю ночь и танцевать до восхода!

— Лэнс, можешь делать, что хочешь. Некоторые из нас ночью любят отдыхать, — говорит Аллура, качая головой. Она нежно хлопает по плечу Широ, и он быстро поворачивается к ней, — Я пойду переоденусь. Увидимся позже, да?

— Хорошо, принцесса, — говорит Широ, тихо улыбаясь. Какой-то момент они смотрят друг на друга, и Лэнс толкает Кита в сторону. Кит резко толкает его обратно. Коран кашляет, и Аллура слегка розовеет, а потом кивает всем и уходит. Мэтт радостно салютует ей, когда Аллура выходит из комнаты, и она повторяет его движение и проходит через дверь в компании Корана.

— Ваша одежда в комнатах этого коридора, — размахивая руками, говорит Широ, — Кит и Лэнс, вы с той, что слева, Пидж — справа, Ханк — первая дверь справа. Я с Мэттом должен поговорить кое о чем, но через сорок пять минут мы встречаемся у актового зала, хорошо? Сорок пять. Серьезно, ребят.

— Ладно, ладно, — говорят Пидж, направляясь в свою комнату. Ханк идет за ними, оставляя Кита с Лэнсом наблюдать за тем, как Широ и Мэтт, наклонив головы, проходят через дверь, за которой скрылись Аллура и Коран.

— Что за дела? — тихо спрашивает Лэнс у Кита, — Они вместе? В наше время тоже?

— Ты про Широ и Аллуру? — спрашивает Кит, — Понятия не имею.

У него были мысли насчет того, что Широ и Аллура ходят вокруг да около, но сейчас все было как-то по-новому, да и Широ… Все еще не оправился. Он не думал о том, что его брат может состоять в длительных отношениях, да еще и с принцессой. Часть его чувствует обязанность подкалывать Широ, а другая часть просто хочет, чтобы Широ был счастлив. В любом случае, он, скорее всего, уже дразнил Широ. Конечно, если его нынешнее я не более зрелое, чем он сейчас.

— Хмм. Я думаю, нам стоит заняться делом, — говорит Лэнс, протягивая Киту руку. Он хватает Кита за запястье, а не переплетает их пальцы, но Кит все равно немного краснеет.

В комнате на стене, прямо напротив большого зеркала, висит официальная одежда. Она чем-то похожа на алтеанскую одежду типа той, что носят Аллура и Коран. Один из костюмов украшен красным, другой — синим, поэтому им несложно понять, какой для кого. Но их немного трудно надевать. Пуговицы и молнии расположены сзади, и с несколькими складками Кит не может разобраться- он останавливается на середине: все еще в своей куртке, со штанами нараспашку, раздраженный и слегка запыхавшийся. Его волосы падают на лицо, но он не может дотянуться до головы, чтобы все исправить.

— Боже, — веселясь, говорит Лэнс через всю комнату. Его костюм отлично сидит на нем, и это кажется невозможным и все больше раздражает Кита. Лэнс подходит к Киту сзади, осторожно поднимая одежду до плеч, разглаживая складки на груди. Его руки начинают застегивать пуговицы на спине Кита, медленно поднимаясь вверх по линии позвоночника. Кит смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале, на Лэнса позади него, на его сосредоточенное лицо. Его лицо теперь более знакомое, чем вчера, со всеми этими морщинами, линиями и острыми чертами лица; он не тот семнадцатилетний Лэнс, но уже не чужой. Кит, которым он сейчас притворяется, просыпается рядом с этим Лэнсом каждый день. Он глубоко вздыхает.

— Готово, — говорит Лэнс, улыбаясь ему в зеркале. Их взгляды встречаются, и они долгое время смотрят друг на друга. Внезапно глаза Лэнса слегка расширяются и он отходит от Кита, поправляя собственную куртку, — А… Мы должны встретиться с остальными.

— Угу, — говорит Кит, стараясь не звучать безнадежно. Лэнс больше не берет его за руку.

***

Празднование начинается с тоста: они все держат бокалы с бледно-голубым напитком, слабо шипящим, когда Кит вливает его себе в горло. Сначала нет никаких отрицательных воздействий, но уже спустя десять минут Кит чувствует, как тепло распространяется от груди до кончиков его пальцев. Этого не хватает, чтобы опьянеть, но достаточно, чтобы его лицо покраснело. И внезапно все светится немного ярче, даже глаза Лэнса. Его пульс бьется в такт с музыкой, которая включилась, когда все бокалы были опустошены.

— Идемте, принцесса Аллура, — говорит представитель в двух шагах от нее, — Для меня будет большой честью разделить с вами первый танец этого вечера.

— С удовольствием, — говорит Аллура, улыбаясь и изящно наклоняя голову. Она в синем платье в пол, переливающемся в мягком свете заходящего солнца. Ее волосы распущены и спадают на плечи, и развеваются за спиной, когда посол берет ее за руку и легко кружит ее в танце. Смех Аллуры разносится по всему залу, и это словно сигнал, по которому остальные начинают выводить своих партнеров на площадку.

— Я рад, что эта встреча прошла хорошо, — говорит Коран, смотря, как Аллура кружится с послом на танцплощадке, — Она всегда беспокоится каждый раз, когда что-то идет не так.  
— Она невероятный лидер, — отвечает Широ, наблюдая, как она танцует, — Она не была бы Аллурой, если бы не хотела, чтобы все прошло идеально.

— А я просто рад, что нам ничего не нужно было делать. Ну, кроме как съездить на экскурсию и прогуляться по магазинам, — сказал Ханк, дергая за ворот своей куртки, — Я ненавижу демонстрации и всякое такое, — какое-то время они смотрят на танцоров и машут Аллуре, когда она улыбается в их сторону.

— Эй, — вдруг говорит Лэнс, хватая Кита за локоть, — Мы должны потанцевать.

Он не может не напрячься, — Эм… — начинает он говорить, но Лэнс сразу же вытаскивает его на танцпол, переплетая их пальцы и укладывая другую руку на его талии. Кит на автомате повторяет его действия, а потом Лэнс кружит его в жалком подобии других танцоров.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Кит, едва не наступая на ноги Лэнса. Лэнс быстро перемещается и смотрит вниз, переставляя свои ноги. Они скорее неловко шагают вокруг друг друга, а не танцуют, но они движутся вместе с другими танцорами.

— Видимо, ты забываешь, что мы делаем это постоянно, — отвечает Лэнс, поудобнее перехватывая руку Кита. Ладонь Кита потная, и ему все еще жарко от алкоголя, и Лэнсу тоже, кажется- розовый румянец на переносице и кончиках ушей, — Мы пытаемся слиться с толпой, дружище.

— Верно, — говорит Кит. Они стоят так близко, что он может чувствовать запах шампуня Лэнса, с мягкими и сладкими нотками, напоминающими ваниль. Левая рука Лэнса сжимает его правую так, что он может видеть красный камень, блестящий в тусклом освещении, когда они кружатся. Все очень похоже на сон, кроме тугого узла беспокойства в животе Кита, которое не позволяет думать, что это действительно так.

— Надеюсь, в будущем ты больше шаришь в романтике, потому что единственный инициатор сейчас — это я, — говорит Лэнс. Кажется, он дразнится, но Кит на всякий случай смотрит ему в глаза и снова поражается тому, насколько близко они стоят. Если Кит наклонится немного вперед, он сможет поцеловать Лэнса в губы.

Он понятия не имеет, каким может быть его будущее в романтическом плане. Он никогда ни с кем не встречался, никогда никого не целовал, кроме другого пилота из Гарнизона на секретной вечеринке, с которым его весь первый год направляли в один тренировочный зал. Он отчаянно пытался выбросить кого-то из головы, сделал выпад и ударился с кем-то лбами, а это привело к слегка влажному, очень неудобному первому поцелую в темных углах комнаты, за боксерской грушей. Парень криво улыбнулся ему и сказал: — Я думал, тебе нравится тот грузовой пилот, — и Кит грубо толкнул его к стене и ушел.

Сама идея, что он женат- и не только то, что он женат на Лэнсе, на одном из самых романтически настроенных людей, которых Кит когда-либо встречал- по правде говоря, опрокинула его. Лэнс, естественно, очаровательный и кокетливый, а Кит… нет.

— Я купил тебе подарок на прошлогоднюю годовщину, — начинает Кит, потому что он знает, что это правда. Видимо, это было ужасно, но Лэнс не должен об этом знать.

Взгляд Лэнса немного смягчается, — Наверное, жениться на Земле было твоей идеей, — говорит он. Кит удивленно поднимает брови, а Лэнс пожимает плечами, — Я как бы копался в биографии Ханка, ну, чтобы найти какую-нибудь информацию, и он упомянул, что ты был тем, кто хотел дождаться возвращения на Землю. Я хотел пожениться сразу, а на Земле просто провести церемонию, но ты думал, что будет чем-то особенным жениться там, откуда мы родом, — он улыбается однобокой улыбкой, — Кто бы мог подумать, да?

Музыка прекращается, и это хорошо, потому что у Кита нет ответа на этот вопрос. Лэнс не отпускает его, притягивает к себе сильнее, когда Кит пытается вырвать руку, и они начинают кружиться в следующем танце. Краем глаза он видит, как Широ прерывает танец Аллуры с послом, и они начинают осторожно танцевать. Их пальцы переплетены, а не просто сложены, как у Кита и Лэнса. Зал — это смесь голосов, света и смеха.

— Кит?

Кит вспоминает про Лэнса. Он немного нахмурился, словно произнес имя Кита не один раз.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь ниже. Кит может посчитать даже самые бледные веснушки на его носу.

— Я думаю- я думаю, мы должны узнать как можно больше о наших отношениях, — резко говорит Кит. Он старается не обращать внимания на раскрасневшееся лицо Лэнса, или на то, как куртка подчеркивает его широкие плечи, или на то, что большой палец Лэнса снова начал поглаживать его руку. Размышления о том, как вернуться в свое время, конечно же, намного привлекательнее мыслей о том, что он танцует с Лэнсом в заполненном зале, а все остальные считают, что они женаты.

— Что? — спрашивает Лэнс, хмуря брови.

— Я думаю, это то, чего она хотела. Ну, чтобы мы сделали это. Чтобы мы увидели, что можем быть вместе, и поняли, как нам это удалось. Вот почему мы все еще не вернулись. Мы знаем, что эти Кит и Лэнс женаты, но не знаем, почему и как.

— И как ты предлагаешь нам это выяснить? — спрашивает Лэнс, — Не похоже, чтобы мы вели дневники, не отстающие от нашей повседневной жизни, ‘Дорогой дневник, сегодня Кит пропустил меня в душ первым после того, как надрал мне задницу на тренировке, думаю, я влюбляюсь’. Где мы должны смотреть?

Кит разочарованно выдыхает, — У нас должны быть записи или что-то типа такого. Остальные должны знать о наших отношениях. Это единственное, что я могу придумать- разве ты не _хочешь_ вернуться? У тебя есть идея _получше_?

Лэнс хмурится, а затем принимает надутый вид, — Замечательно, — говорит он, — Начнем искать прямо с утра.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Кит. Часть его понимает, что продолжать копаться в их отношениях — не самая лучшая идея- но другая часть его не может ждать еще пять дней, притворяясь теми, кем они не являются. Не тогда, когда он начинает позволять себе хотеть этого.

Он проглатывает просящиеся наружу слова и позволяет Лэнсу кружить его в танце. Когда они, наконец, останавливаются, Кит пытается отстраниться, но Лэнс прижимает его к себе и поднимает руку, осторожно целуя костяшки пальцев, а потом оставляет его. Кит сжимает кулаки. Кожа горит в тех местах, где касались его губы.

Кит все еще чувствует это часами позже, лежа в постели с Лэнсом, крепко спящим рядом с ним.


	2. Часть вторая

— С возрастом мы стали собирать все, что под руку попадется? — спрашивает Лэнс, отложив в сторону еще одну коробку с инопланетными принадлежностями. Они все утро рылись в кладовке в своей комнате, таская коробки с книгами, игрушками, декоративным и настоящим оружием (что-то они обнаружили вообще странным образом, случайно выстрелив в стену чем-то вроде лазерной указки, и поспешно скрыв это картиной). Там свитки с художественным изображением Вольтрона, а так же красивые пейзажи планеты, с которой они, скорее всего, и прибыли. Груда одежды, официальной и повседневной, шляпы и обувь, и целый сундук, полный драгоценностей. Лэнс даже вставляет красивые голубые серьги, которые он находит, а так же вставляет прекрасный солнечный гвоздик в левое ухо Кита, потому что они не могут найти ему свою пару. Он слегка удивлен, что его уши все еще проколоты- он проколол их, когда был еще подростком, и думал, что к этому времени проколы уже зарастут.

Эта затея была похожа на копание в вещах дальних родственников, которых вы никогда не знали, но у вас есть с ними какая-то связь. Бумаги с банкетов, на которых они когда-либо были, великолепные маски со сложными швами и красивыми сияющими блестками. Значки с их именами, беспорядочно нацарапанных на них, со слабыми отпечатками трехлапых существ, прижатые снизу. Вещи, смысл и цель которых никто из них не может расшифровать, поэтому они думают, что это просто какие-то произведения искусства. Черный шар с белыми вкраплениями по низу и верху сначала кажется им совершенно бесполезным, но когда они встряхивают его, он начинает играть песню в вибрирующем тоне, и это заставляет Кита чувствовать себя странно опустошенным. Стопки и стопки писем от людей с планет, которые им удалось спасти, тщательно упакованы и хранятся в прочных прозрачных коробках.

Впрочем, нет ничего полезного об их отношениях. Все эти вещи кажутся безличными, собранными для того, чтобы сохранить, а не использовать. Любопытно посмотреть все то, что они накопили, планеты и культуры, которые они видели, людей, которых они встретили. Но все это ощущается- чужим, для Кита. Это похоже на чтение о персонаже из книги, у которого такое же имя.

— Я не думаю, что мы храним личные вещи здесь, — наконец говорит Кит, сидя на пятках. Они занимаются поисками в течение нескольких часов, но так ничего и не нашли. Он проводит тыльной стороной ладони по лбу, потный и перегревшийся в тесной комнате, — Должны же они быть хоть _где-то_.

— Если мы спросим у других про свадьбу, это будет выглядеть подозрительно? — спрашивает Лэнс, рассеянно держа вентилятор к свету и крутя его. Цвета на нем вспыхивают странно, когда он переворачивается назад и вперед, — Или о том, что мы делали, когда встречались. Мы должны продвинуться так далеко, как только сможем.

— Думаю, мы можем спросить об этом случайно, — скептически говорит Кит, — Где бы мы держали вещи, если не в кладовке?

С минуту Лэнс гудит, и потом говорит, — Ох! — и снова возвращается в комнату. Кит идет за ним обратно, чтобы увидеть его в положении, когда половина его тела находится под кроватью, а ноги дергаются, когда он пытается заползти дальше, — Я знал! — кричит он приглушенно, а затем вылезает из-под кровати, прижимая к себе коробку.

Кит становится на колени рядом с ним, когда он открывает крышку, а внутри лежит несколько планшетов и фотоальбомов. Какие-то из них выглядят очень старыми, а другие, очевидно, новые.

— Как ты узнал? — спрашивает Кит, беря в руки один из старых фотоальбомов. На обложке маленький мальчик, окруженный другими детьми- это Лэнс, а так выглядят его четверо братьев и сестер. Они стоят перед желтым домом с гигантским деревом во дворе, широко улыбаясь в камеру. У Лэнса с фотографии выпал зуб. Кит откладывает фото в сторону, словно у него нет разрешения смотреть на него.

— Это место, где я храню важные для меня вещи дома, — говорит Лэнс, уже листая фотографии на планшете, — В таком случае они всегда под рукой, но их никто не найдет.

— Я под кроватью хранил мусор, — бормочет Кит, хватая новый альбом. Этому альбому, кажется, всего лишь несколько лет, а не двадцать, и тут есть фотографии команды на какой-то идиллической планете, играющие на чем-то, что выглядит как пляж. Тут есть фотографии каждого: Широ, спящий под тентом на пляже, Пидж щурятся на какое-то животное, похожее на гигантского червяка, Ханк, растянувшийся на песке и делающий ангела ногами и руками. Аллуре и Корану посвящены несколько фотографий, которые детализируют их медленное продвижение по пляжу с огромным ведром воды, которое они выливают на Широ. Есть фотографии с Китом. Например, где Кит снимает рубашку, где Кит идет около воды, где Кит смотрит на фотографа и улыбается. Он переворачивает страницу и находит фотографию: лицо Лэнса почти на все фото, и он прижимает к себе Кита- Кита с розовым и улыбающимся лицом. Лэнс ярко улыбается, глаза блестят на солнце. На следующем фото Лэнс целует Кита в щеку.

— Ха, — говорит Лэнс, всматриваясь через плечо. Кит ощущает сильное желание закрыть альбом, словно его застукали смотрящим на что-то запретное, — И _эта_ пара — мы с тобой.

— Что за акцент? — спрашивает Кит, пролистывая фотографии с пляжа, чтобы побыстрее добраться до фото из замка. Похоже, камера должна принадлежать Лэнсу, потому что на большинстве фотографий есть все, кроме него, и большинство из них c Китом в фокусе. Кит спит в постели, Кит чистит зубы, Кит смеется над какой-то репликой Ханка, Кит ведет бой с Пидж, Кит тянется к камере, Кит размытый, но все еще заметно улыбающийся. Затем идут фотографии Лэнса, на которых он улыбается так сильно, что у него закрыты глаза, фотографии, где он посылает воздушный поцелуй камере, фотографии, где он в кадре лишь наполовину- а следом есть фотографии, где они уже вдвоем, у них растрепанные волосы и яркие глаза, и Лэнс держит камеру на расстоянии вытянутой руки. На этот раз фотография, где Кит целует линию челюсти Лэнса.

Он решительно закрывает альбом.

— Знаешь, — говорит Лэнс, просматривая один из планшетов и пролистывая фотографии с чего-то вроде вечеринки, — Отвратительно ласковая и милая парочка. Парочка, которая заставляет тебя блевать, но они слишком очаровательны, чтобы не нравиться.

Не так бы он описал свои будущие отношения, но доказательства очень трудно игнорировать. Кит вытаскивает один из планшетов.

— Вот свадьба, — говорит он. Первая фотография — это брошюра, на которой написано, что читатель может наблюдать за союзом Кита Когане и Лэнса МакКлейна в парке Хосоне в центре Варадеро, — У нас была свадьба под открытым небом. В парке.

— Ох, я играл здесь, когда был младше, — говорит Лэнс, откладывая свой планшет и перемещаясь ближе к Киту. Он кладет руку за спиной Кита и наклоняется так, что его лицо становится рядом с лицом Кита; он чувствует тепло на левой части, — Держу пари, что это моя мама попросила. Она любит этот парк.

— Я думал, свадьба на пляже, — признается Кит, перелистывая к следующей фотографии, на которой куча людей с нетерпением выстраивается под пальмами в разной одежде- инопланетяне тоже присутствуют, и Кит узнает тех, что он встречал раньше, например, арусцы и балмерцы, хотя он не видит Шей.

— Нет, везде песок, и ветер довольно непредсказуем. Мама хотела бы, чтобы все было идеально- о, эй, это Широ!

Широ в черно-белом костюме с зачесанными назад волосами, смеется над чем-то, что говорит Коран. Коран одет так же, кончики его усов закручены еще сильнее, и он чрезмерно жестикулирует одной рукой. К лацкану Широ прикреплен красный цветок, а к лацкану Корана — синий. На следующих нескольких фотографиях изображены остальные паладины в свадебных нарядах, кроме Аллуры, одетой в блестящее черное платье с красным цветком на груди. У Пидж тоже есть красный цветок, а у Ханка — синий. Последние несколько фотографий команды вместе с Шей, стоящей возле Ханка с мягкой улыбкой, с таким же синим цветком, прикрепленным к ее одежде.

Дальше идет толпа людей с чертами Лэнса, одетая в какофонию цветов и стилей. На одной фотографии мама Лэнса с голубым цветком, прикрепленным к ее бледно-розовому платью, стоит рядом с Широ. На другой фотографии Пидж и отец Лэнса низко наклонились, рассматривая робота с короной из цветов на голове.

Лэнс пристально смотрит на фотографии и ничего не говорит. Кит смотрит на него и на его реакцию на каждую фотографию, прежде чем перелистнуть дальше. Они смотрят на то, как медленно собирается его семья на фотографиях, окружая паладинов, разговария и смеясь вместе со всеми среди синих и красных цветов, прикрепленных к их одежде. Некоторых человек с красными цветами на лацканах или платьях Кит не узнает- он пристально смотрит на них, пытаясь увидеть сходство, стараясь понять, каким образом они попали на его свадьбу, но они не похожи на его родственников или на кого-то из того времени, когда он еще жил на Земле. Еще одна загадка отправляется к копилке похожих, и их количество только увеличивается.

Еще одно движение пальцев по экрану планшета и появляется изображение Лэнса, смотрящего на себя в зеркало и поправляющего свой галстук-бабочку. На другой фотографии в зеркале отражается Ханк с планшетом в руках, стоящий позади него и ярко улыбающийся, когда Лэнс смеется и касается пальцами собственной улыбки. Он выглядит- ослепительно счастливым. Его выражение мягкое и почти светящееся на следующих нескольких фотографиях, где он и Ханк делают последние штрихи к костюму Лэнса, к ярко-красному цветку в его кармашке. Кажется, он никогда не был так счастлив. Дыхание Кита застревает где-то в горле, когда он смотрит на эту фотографию; он не может представить, как все это было в реальности. Боковым зрением он смотрит на Лэнса, на его отрешенный взгляд. Он не знает, что сказать, если тут вообще надо что-то говорить. Что-то болезненно тянет у него глубоко в животе. Он хочет взять назад предложение посмотреть эти фотографии.

Он быстро листает дальше, удивленный фотографии, на котором Широ и Аллура с прижатыми головами улыбаются в камеру. Аллура шикает на зрителей, поднеся кончик пальца ко рту. На следующем фото треснувший дверной проем с фигурой, отвернувшейся от них и смотрящей в щель. Это Кит с волосами чуть длиннее, чем у него сейчас; на следующей фотографии он повернулся к Широ и Аллуре с широко раскрытыми глазами и покрасневшим лицом, и улыбается он настолько широко, что Кит даже сейчас может чувствовать боль в щеках. У него криво завязанный галстук и ярко-голубой цветок в нагрудном кармашке.

Он выглядит- Он выглядит-

— Ты-, — говорит Лэнс, но прежде чем он успевает закончить, его голос надламывается. Он прочищает горло, и Кит с покрасневшим лицом быстро пролистывает несколько фотографий. Кадры со смеющимся Китом, завязывающим его галстук Широ, Аллурой, проводящей пальцами по его волосам, сменяются одни за другими, пока Кит не добирается до самой церемонии. Лэнс прочищает горло еще раз, но не заканчивает свою мысль. Кит тоже ничего не говорит.

Он находит видео со свадьбы, но Кит не знает, сможет ли он усидеть и посмотреть все сорок пять минут церемонии. Они включают видео на том моменте, где мать и отец Лэнса подводят его к алтарю, у которого стоит Аллура, очевидно, ведущая их свадьбу, в то время как Широ идет встречать Кита, когда они поворачиваются друг к другу лицом. Есть что-то в том, как они смотрят друг на друга, и это что-то вонзается в грудь Кита ножом- глаза Кита и Лэнса на экране закрываются, и кажется, остальной мир перестает для них существовать. Кит не может смотреть на них.

— Не думаю, что это помогает, — говорит он, грубо передавая планшет Лэнсу. Лэнс возится, а затем останавливает видео и дольше нужного смотрит на момент, где Кит сжимает руку Лэнса. Рот открывается для слов, которые Кит не хочет слышать, — Это- результат наших отношений, а не их начало, — продолжает он, — Нам нужно знать, как все начиналось, а не как заканчивается.

— Брак — это не конец, — шепчет Лэнс, откладывая свадебное видео в сторону. Его выражение лица становится равнодушным.

— Я-, — заикается Кит, взволнованный столь резкой сменой в Лэнсе, — Ты знаешь, что я имел ввиду.

— Да, — вздыхает Лэнс, — Я знаю, — и повисает пауза, а потом он улыбается, но улыбка слишком бледная по сравнению с той, которую уже знает Кит, — Я устал смотреть на эти вещи. Мы занимаемся этим уже несколько часов. Хочешь посмотреть, какую земную еду мы можем приготовить? Хочу воспользоваться хоть каким-нибудь преимуществом пребывания здесь.

Это не поможет им сбежать, но Кит воспользуется любой возможностью, чтобы оставить не принадлежащие ему воспоминания.

— Да, — благодарно говорит Кит.

— Интересно, смогу ли я приготовить чесночные узелки, — задумчиво говорит Лэнс, — Мамин рецепт. Они тебе понравятся! Ох, я думаю, ты уже пробовал их.

— Ну, _я_ не пробовал, — говорит Кит, закатывая глаза. Он поднимается, вытягивая руки над головой, — Мы не полностью идентичны.

— Да, — говорит Лэнс, — Ты прав, — в его тоне есть что-то странное, но когда Кит смотрит на него, он расправляет свои плечи и убирает коробку с фотографиями в угол комнаты, — Мы всегда можем вернуться к этому позже.

— Конечно, — говорит Кит, уже планируя, как бы этого избежать, — Пойдем.

***

Киту не надо волноваться о том, как избегать Лэнса и фотографий, потому что после обеда его находит Широ и просит поговорить с ним.

— Ты ведь не против? — спрашивает Широ у Лэнса, когда тот закидывает в рот еще один кусочек чесночного узелка и жует, пожимая плечами, — Я просто знаю, что вы были в неком подобии путешествия по воспоминаниям, — добавляет Широ, — Не хотел вас прерывать.

— Все нормально, — торопливо говорит Кит, — Мы просто просматриваем некоторые старые вещи. Какое-то время Лэнс может посмотреть их один.

— Оуу, дорогой, — говорит Лэнс, слегка скаля зубы в улыбке, — И что в этом интересного? Я могу подождать.

Кит открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Широ предупреждающего кладет руку на его плечо, — Это не займет много времени. Просто хотел посоветоваться.

— Посоветоваться? С Китом? — скептически спрашивает Лэнс. Кит сопротивляется желанию показать ему неприличный жест, удовлетворяется выходом из комнаты и жестикулирует Широ, чтобы тот шел за ним, — Увидимся, милый! — кричит Лэнс, махая на прощание.

Широ ведет его на тренировочную палубу- это, пожалуй, знакомо. Кит привык обсуждать вещи с Широ через спарринг. Это было чем-то тем, чему они научились, когда он понял, что хочет следовать за Широ и поступить в Гарнизон, когда он был подростком и ему было не с кем поговорить после смерти родителей. Разговор с Широ, когда он практиковался, был частью того, что сделало обучение настолько успокаивающим для Кита, что приводило его к Широ каждый раз, когда он был переполнен информацией или эмоциями. Он произнес тысячу спокойных речей с той же уверенностью, с которой Широ торговался с ним; вероятно, в этот момент он мог произнести их все вместе с ним.

Трудно судить, о чем сейчас хочет поговорить Широ. Его лицо примерно такое же, как и раньше, но этот Широ видел больше, чем тот, которого знает Кит, и этого Широ он почти не понимает. Кит знает, что есть вещи, которые Широ не может объяснить ему, вещи, о которых он не может говорить- Широ был в тюрьме целый год, Широ пытали, Широ должен был бороться за свою жизнь, Широ потерял руку- иногда Кит смотрит на него, даже в своем времени, и задается вопросом, а что вообще осталось в нем от его брата, с которым он был до полета на Кербер.

Но затем он нахмурит брови на что-то глупое, что сделал Кит, или он будет издавать звук лазера, или он плюхнется лицом в диван и будет стонать в течение минуты, или он просто- он Такаши. Тот брат, который довез Кита до дома в грозу, потому что тот забыл свою куртку. Тот брат, который отрезал корки от бутербродов Кита так же, как и их отец. Брат, который обнял его на прощание и пропал, но вернулся так, как всегда возвращается.

Широ слегка напрягается, и Кит повторяет за ним, касаясь пальцами ног, встает, убирая руки за спину. Теперь металлическую руку Широ легче увидеть, и к ней определенно прикасались руки Пидж. Она светится ярко-синим, а металл отдает бледно-серебристым при светлом освещении. Дизайн у руки алтеанский, но Кит не может разобрать надписи и понять, что они обозначают. Широ вытягивает руку над головой, а затем выпрямляется.

Они сталкиваются друг с другом, и Кит не дает времени Широ на подготовку, сразу бросаясь вперед с баярдом в руке.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Кит, поворачиваясь, когда Широ легко обходит его, — Тебе правда нужен мой совет?

Широ пыхтит, взмахивает рукой и сталкивается с мечом Кита, балансирующим между ними, — Нет, это просто я не знал, что сказать своей второй половинке, — говорит он.

— Ну, он определенно купился на это, — с сарказмом отмечает Кит. Широ закатывает глаза и ударяет с ноги, вынуждая Кита отпрыгнуть назад и вытянуть руки для равновесия. Широ ухмыляется, и его рука начинает светиться ярко-белым светом, превращаясь в длинный прозрачный клинок как продолжение руки. Кит должен отступать, чтобы избежать попадания в голову, — Эй! — не задумываясь, говорит он.

— Ты знаешь правила, — говорит Широ, злобно ухмыляясь, и наседает дальше. «Правила» между ними, когда они тренировались, действительно означали лишь одно — нет никаких правил, — Думаю, я просто хотел проверить и убедиться, что у вас все хорошо, — дополняет он, разрезая воздух своим новым мечом, — Обычно вы не спорите.

— Мы _не спорим_? — недоверчиво спрашивает Кит, почти спотыкаясь о себя, когда он уклоняется от удара. Прозрачный меч нажимает на его баярд с такой силой, что Кит вздрагивает, отталкиваясь, а потом начинает уворачиваться снова и снова. Он всегда был быстрее Широ, кажется, это не изменилось, тем более что Широ стал старше. Широ стал старше. Он в пятнадцати футах от Широ в то время, когда он вынуждает повернуться Широ к нему лицом снова. Они смотрят друг на друга около минуты. Лицо Широ серьезное.

— Да, вы не спорите. Вы вообще теперь ни о чем не спорите. И последние несколько дней казалось, что вы на грани, — Широ поднимает свой меч и начинает шагать в сторону; Кит позволяет своим ногам повторять движения Широ, а его взгляд прикован к Широ, потому что у Широ всегда есть, что сказать, прежде чем он начнет двигаться- он подтягивает правую ногу, а потом делает выпад, и Кит срывается с места, размахивая своим баярдом по руке Широ и едва касаясь его кожи.

— Мы в порядке, — говорит Кит. Он даже не представлял, как было легко их прочитать- он не понимал, что, видимо, он и Лэнс настолько хорошо ладили, что их пререкания выглядели странно. Или, может быть, это было из-за того, что Широ знает Кита довольно долго, чтобы понять, что это было нечто большее, чем обычные препирательства, что Кит действительно лажал в тех ситуациях, о которых не знал.

Этим утром он проснулся, обняв Лэнса за талию и уткнувшись лицом в его шею. Долгое время он позволял себе думать о том, что все это правда, что ему действительно позволено быть здесь, что Лэнс проснется, повернется в его руках к нему, и поцелует, пожелав доброго утра. Вытащить руки из-под Лэнса и вылезти из кровати оказалось намного труднее, чем он мог представлять. Это казалось таким _правильным_. Он ушел, долго думая о том, что он прошел через все это, что он мог просто- игнорировать это и все было бы хорошо, но он чувствует, как понемногу сдается, находясь здесь и узнавая новую часть своей истории.

Широ всегда раньше Кита понимал, когда тот сломается. Он надеется, что это не то, что ему кажется.

— Мы в порядке, — повторяет он более уверенно в этот раз, — Мы просто- ты знаешь, болтали о всяком. Вспоминали, какими были раньше, — ощущая предлог, чтобы получить дополнительную информацию, он добавляет, — Помнишь, что было, когда мы впервые встретились?

— Помню ли я, как вы ходили вокруг друг друга, а потом месяцами скрывали отношения от нас? Да, — говорит Широ, посмеиваясь, — Вы двое никогда не говорили, когда начали встречаться, но никто из нас не был удивлен. Почему ты завел эту тему? — он парирует выпад, перемещая Кита на другую сторону тренировочной зоны, когда их мечи сталкиваются с противным лязгом.

— Интересно стало, как мы оказались вместе, — прямо говорит Кит. Иногда лучше быть просто честным с Широ. Широ слегка хмурится и останавливается, а меч исчезает, возвращая руке обычное состояние, — Почему он хотел быть со мной? — проговаривается Кит, и опускает свой меч. Тишина, следующая за ним, заполняет зал, пока Широ не издает недоверчивое фырчание.

— Кит, — говорит Широ, нахмурившись, — Ты знаешь, что он чувствует к тебе. Вы были вместе целую вечность.

Кит опускает взгляд, — Я знаю это, — лжет он.

— Он любит тебя, Кит, — твердо говорит Широ, — Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то смотрел на кого-то так, как он смотрит на тебя. Для чего это все? Ты чувствуешь себя- неуверенно?

Кит чувствует тепло, пощипывающее в уголках его глаз; он отказывается смотреть вверх, хоть и знает, что Широ приближается, — Я- мы совсем непохожи, — говорит Кит, выдавая все в спешке, — Он веселый, обаятельный и он умеет общаться с людьми- он _превосходный_ , Широ, он может быть с кем угодно во Вселенной, так почему-

— Кит, — перебивает его Широ, опуская руку на его плечо, — Он любит _тебя_. Это самое важное.

Кит засовывает руки в карманы, разрываясь между тем, пойти Широ навстречу или сделать шаг назад. Широ легко утешить Кита, который женат уже много лет, который должен быть уверенным в своих отношениях с Лэнсом. Все, что знает Кит о времени, к которому он принадлежит, так это то, что Лэнс думает о соперничестве и о том, что Кит его ненавидит, и они никогда не поладят. Далековато до _Он любит тебя_. Ему становится интересно, а что, если все это путешествие во времени, пространстве или вселенным — какое-то наказание, а не попытка узнать что-то новое? Во рту горький привкус, все его сомнения и страхи на кончике языка. Он глотает их.

— Ты прав, — говорит он и пробует робкую улыбку, снова смотря на брата. Обеспокоенное лицо Широ сейчас такое же, как и десять лет назад, и как десять лет назад до того момента. Немного приятно видеть это выражение лица, и улыбка Кита становится менее натянутой, — Я просто был- в плохом настроении в последнее время. Ну, ты знаешь.

— Ты говорил с ним об этом? — спрашивает Широ.

— Я не хочу- я не хочу беспокоить его, — сдержанно отвечает Кит, — Ничего не говори остальным, Широ. Я поговорю с ним.

— Он твой муж, Кит, — говорит Широ, сжимая один раз, а потом отпуская, — Ты должен довериться ему.

— Да, — шепчет Кит, интересуясь, будет ли будущий Кит таким человеком, который правда мог это сделать. Он предпочел бы сразиться с Зарконом, а не думать о том, что бы сказать Лэнсу. Он прочищает горло, поднимает взгляд на Широ и наклоняет голову, — А как насчет тебя?

Широ напрягается.

— Насчет меня? — осторожно спрашивает он.

Кит закатывает глаза, — Я не слепой, Широ. Никто из нас не слепой, — он многозначительно поднимает бровь, — Прошло десять лет, а ты все тянешь время?

— Я не- она не- это не одно и то же, — заикается Широ. Его лицо стало алым, и эта картина очень приятна для глаз Кита, особенно после того, что он пережил, — Она принцесса. Инопланетная принцесса, возглавляющая восстание. Она уже имеет дело с- вся ее планета и виды были-

— Не слышу никакой реальной причины, по которой ты не можешь быть с ней, — говорит Кит, — Звучит как факты об Аллуре. Что думаешь о том, чтобы дать ей решить, кто она и с чем она не справится?

Широ корчит лицо, — Это не так просто, — возражает он.

— Ничего не бывает легко, но ты всегда действуешь так, словно все может быть решено с помощью _разговора_. Просто используй свой голос способного старшего братца, — Кит кидает в ответ, — Я просто помог тебе твоим же способом.

— Где я ошибся в твоем воспитании, — бормочет под нос Широ, а затем вскрикивает, когда Кит бросается и валит его на коврик, — Эй! — говорит он, заливаясь смехом, — Ты мухлюешь!

— Ты знаешь правила, — отвечает Кит, усмехаясь, и начинает щекотать слабые места Широ, оставляя разговор позади.

***

Когда он возвращается в комнату, Лэнса там нет, однако коробки явно просматривались в его отсутствие, не смотря на обещание Лэнса не трогать их. Планшет, на котором хранится их свадебное видео, лежит на самом верху, словно из всех вещей его держали в руках последним; Кит смотрит на него, его живот скручивается в тугой узел, и он невольно задаётся вопросом, смотрел ли Лэнс видео полностью. Он подходит к планшету, и в этот момент открывается ванная дверь, выпуская все ещё мокрого Лэнса с одним полотенцем, обмотанным вокруг бедер.

— Черт! — кричит Лэнс, дергаясь, когда он видит Кита, — Боже, ты напугал меня, — говорит он с быстро вздымающейся и опускающейся грудью, держа руку на сердце, — Я не думал, что ты вернёшься так быстро.

Кит чувствует, как он краснеет, когда смотрит на Лэнса, стоящего в дверном проходе, как капельки воды стекают вниз по горлу на его грудь. Кажется, Лэнс понимает, что стоит голый в тот же момент, что и Кит, поэтому он издает приглушённый стон и разворачивается, чтобы вернуться в ванную. Что-то привлекает взгляд Кита, когда Лэнс поворачивается к нему спиной, и он кричит, — Подожди! — прежде, чем может осознать это.

Лэнс снова останавливается, смотря назад через плечо; кончики его ушей красные, бессмысленно думает Кит. Но теперь Лэнс демонстрирует ему свою спину, и Кит видит, что посреди его плеч, между лопатками, есть ярко-красный знак. Сначала Кит испугался, подумав, что Лэнс был ранен, что на его спине кровь, но когда он подходит ближе, то понимает, что это татуировка.

Эта татуировка — символ красного паладина.

— Что? — спрашивает Лэнс, скручиваясь, пытаться увидеть что-то.  
Кит подходит ближе, протягивает руку и, не раздумывая, касается символа. Лэнс все ещё под его прикосновением, — Что там?

— У тебя татуировка, — говорит Кит, прослеживая кончиками пальцев края татуировки, прежде чем он осознает, что творит и одергивает руку, — Это мой- это символ Красного паладина.

— Тату? — спрашивает Лэнс, и звучит он как-то то ли взволнованно, то ли испуганно. Он мчится обратно в ванную, крутится у зеркала и с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на свою спину, — Черт возьми, — выдыхает он.

Она ярко-красная даже на голой темной коже Лэнса. Дизайн безошибочный; с того момента, как они все это начали, Кит видел достаточно пламени, стоящим за его обозначением паладина, поэтому он мог воссоздать этот знак даже во сне. Как можно больше они узнали о том, что значит быть Хранителями Духа, о том, что Аллура помнит о бывших паладинах, об их связях со львами- но нет объяснения тому, почему у Лэнса татуировка с символом Красного паладина.

— Держу пари, у тебя есть такая же, — наконец говорит Лэнс, переведя взгляд на него. Кит медлит, но поднимает рубашку к голове и поворачивается, становясь спиной к Лэнсу. Он резко выдыхает, тем самым подтверждая, что его предопределение было верным, — Она моя, — говорит Лэнс, и Кит оглядывается через плечо в зеркало, чтобы увидеть ее.

Она того же цвета, что и глаза Лэнса, и это не может быть случайностью — глубоко-синего цвета татуировка, повторяющая символ Синего паладина, расположена в том же месте, что и тату Лэнса. Теперь, когда он знает, что она там, он буквально может почувствовать ее, хоть и понимает, что это действительно невозможно.

— Вау, — тихо говорит Лэнс, — Мы действительно- мы действительно хотим этого, да? — он все ещё смотрит на спину Кита, — Будущие мы, то есть. Они серьезны друг к другу.

У Кита пересыхает во рту, поэтому он сглатывает, прежде чем сказать, — Чем это отличается от колец?

Лэнс смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, — Это часть нас, — говорит он, — Ты на моей коже, Кит.

То, как он говорит это, эхом отдается по телу Кита, словно удар, что-то он чувствует глубоко на дне своего желудка, но он лишь уклончиво бормочет что-то и натягивает рубашку, — Интересно, где мы их сделали.

Лэнс снова поворачивается к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть на собственное тату. Он скручивает губы, — Возможно, это неважно, — странным голосом говорит он, — Я о нашем возвращении.

Кит с уверенностью может сказать, что что-то странное есть в его тоне, может сказать, что он думает о чем-то другом, а не о татуировках, но Кит не знает, как спросить об этом Лэнса- он не знает, _хочет ли_ Лэнс, чтобы он спросил его об этом.

— Лэнс, — начинает говорить он, но Лэнс поворачивается и смотрит на него.

— Мне надо одеться, чувак, — говорит он. Сейчас его голос звучит нормально, или Кит всегда считал это нормальным, но в данный момент он не уверен, что знает хоть _что-нибудь_ о Лэнсе. Сколько они находятся в других телах, насколько больше внимания Кит уделяет ему, просто находясь все время с ним в непосредственной близости, как сильно он проецирует все на Лэнса? Он ненавидит оставаться в неведении так же сильно, как и ненавидит чувствовать себя беспомощным все это время.

Лэнс игриво машет пальцами в сторону, растягивая рот в полуулыбке.

— Верно, — говорит Кит, сбегая из комнаты. Дверь в ванную закрывается, и Кит пятится до тех пор, пока не чувствует задними частями колен кровать, садясь на край.

Татуировки. У них татуировки с символами друг друга.

Кит, сам того не замечая, начинает теребить кольцо на пальце, в волнении крутя его из стороны в сторону. Он прекращает, когда из дверного проема появляется смущенное лицо Лэнса.

— У меня здесь нет одежды, — его рот расплывается в маленькой улыбке. Кит все ещё хочет спросить, все ли у него в порядке, — Как думаешь, сможешь передать мне некоторые вещи?

— Конечно, — вздыхает Кит, смирившись со своей трусостью. Он подходит к шкафу, безучастно смотря на одежду. Из прихоти он решает собрать самую худшую комбинацию из всех возможных, просто потому что он может. Возможно, это развеет напряжённость, а если нет, то он может извиниться и вернуться на тренировочную палубу, или узнать, чем занимаются Пидж, и оставить Лэнса самого выбирать себе одежду.

Он протягивает ему пару темно-зелёных леггинсов и фиолетово-оранжевую клетчатую тунику через щель в проходе, которую держит Лэнс, и наслаждается возмущенными звуками от Лэнса, когда тот видит, что выбрал ему Кит. В течение некоторого времени раздается шум, а затем повисает тишина. Тишина прерывается сдавленным смехом, и с мягким свистящим шумом Лэнс выходит из ванной, одетый в одежду; уголки его рта дёргаются, придавая лицу хмурое выражение.

— Что с этой одеждой? — спокойно спрашивает Лэнс, дергая за рубашку. Он выглядит ужасающе- даже внешность Лэнса не может отвлечь от ужасного несочетания цветов или от того, насколько у него неприглядный верх. Кит почти не заботится об одежде, и это оскорбительно для него.

— Думаю, ты выглядишь великолепно, — отвечает Кит, стараясь выглядеть настолько серьезным, насколько это вообще возможно. Лэнс косо смотрит на него, словно неуверенный, лжет он или нет, — Тебе не нравится?

— Я на девяносто процентов уверен, что ты издеваешься надо мной, — медленно говорит Лэнс, — Но не могу сказать.

Кит старается держать свое лицо, — Поосторожнее, детка, — говорит он, — Ты ранишь мои чувства.

— Боже, — говорит Лэнс, а затем заливается смехом, — Ты засранец, — добавляет он, уже подходя к шкафу, — О, кстати, как прошел разговор с Широ? Дал ему хороший совет? — он снимает свой верх, и Кит снова видит татуировку, быстро переводя взгляд.

— Да, — говорит он, — Мы поговорили о некоторых вещах. Все прошло- хорошо.

— Хорошо, — повторяет Лэнс, — Ясно, — он натягивает рубашку нежно-розового цвета и белую куртку сверху, а потом смотрит на свои леггинсы.

— Ты выглядишь как арбуз, — не думая, говорит Кит. Лэнс поворачивается к нему с недоверчивым выражением.

Кит жестикулирует ему, — Ты знаешь. Розовый, зелёный и белый. Если бы на твоей рубашке были черные пятна, это было бы- что? — Лэнс снова начинает смеяться над объяснением, и Кит хмурится.

— Ты прав, — говорит Лэнс, протягивая руку, чтобы протереть глаза, все ещё посмеиваясь, — Я вижу это. Я оставлю леггинсы. Хочешь пойти посмотреть, сможем ли мы найти Пидж и Ханка и сделать что-нибудь- что-нибудь нормальное ненадолго? — его глаза словно светятся, и его улыбка, наконец, стала похожей на настоящую, которую Кит помнит по фотографиям.

— Конечно, — говорит он, — Звучит хорошо.

Он выходит из комнаты следом за Лэнсом и толкает коробку с фотоальбомами, когда проходит мимо.

Ночью он решает спать на своей половине кровати. Он ждет, пока Лэнс заснет, а потом выстраивает между ними стену из подушек, сворачиваясь на боку калачиком и игнорируя чувство вины, поселившееся в его животе. Он просыпается посреди ночи, когда его и ноги Лэнса переплетаются, а рука Лэнса перекинута через гору подушек и лежит на Китовых волосах- Лэнс спит, его ресницы дрожат, а Кит утыкается лицом в подушку и вздыхает.

***

Толианцы дали им немного информации о возможном местоположении Хаггар, так что следующим утром они и остальная часть команды собираются в комнате планирования, просматривают данные и разбирают план своих действий.

— Я знаю, что теперь мы союзники, но я хочу удостовериться, — говорит Аллура, — Коран, будешь работать с Пидж, осматривать местность и проверять через источники?

— Конечно, принцесса, — говорит Коран, забирая свой планшет. Пидж кивают, указывая головой на парящего робота рядом с ними- Спайк, видимо, робот Пидж, работавший в начале недели. Он больше похож на алтеанские технологии, чем Ровер, белый, серебристый и синий- так же он может говорить голосом, странно напоминающим голос GPS на Земле.

— Я соберу твои исследования и сопоставлю их с новой информацией, Пидж, — говорит Спайк мягким голосом и следует за ними из комнаты, когда они направляются в диспетчерскую.

— Ханк, Лэнс, Кит, я была бы признательна, если бы вы проверили Львов на случай, если нам придется вступить в битву. Я знаю, что Жёлтого льва недавно проверяли, но в последний раз, когда я летела в Черной, она сказала мне, что ей может понадобиться немного обслуживания.

— Мы проверим, — говорит Ханк, салютуя Аллуре. Кит обменивается с Лэнсом взглядом, поднимая брови. Лэнс оглядывается с широко раскрытыми глазами и смотрит в сторону Аллуры. _Аллура пилотировала?_ он беззвучно двигает губами на Кита, а Кит лишь беспомощно пожимает плечами. Ему интересно, означает ли это то, что теперь Аллура — единственный пилот, хотя, когда они были на Толи, люди обращались с Широ как с черным паладином, да и он носил свою броню.

— Пойдем, ребят, — говорит Ханк, — Потом будете смотреть друг на друга своим влюбленным взглядом.

— Мы не-! , — начинает говорить Кит, но Лэнс берет его за руку и тащит в сторону двери.

— Давай, детка, пойдем посмотрим, как поживают наши леди, — говорит Лэнс, сжимая его руку и улыбаясь. Кит сглатывает, но позволяет себя тащить. Когда они идут, его обручальное кольцо натирает руку Лэнса, но тот лишь поудобнее перехватывает руку Кита и продолжает идти. Ханк на несколько шагов впереди насвистывает какую-то слабо знакомую мелодию. Лэнс начинает напевать ее вместе с Ханком, так что логично, что это должна быть песня с Земли, но Кит не может определить ее.

Он не осознавал, что они до сих пор не проверили своих львов. Это кажется глупым, учитывая то, что единственным существом во вселенной, которое было в его голове, кроме Клессии, была Красная- Красная знает его лучше, чем кто-либо, и, может быть, даже лучше Широ. Она должна знать, что происходит.

— Мы должны были сделать это раньше, — тихо шепчет Лэнс, видимо, придя к такому же выводу. Кит крепко сжимает руку Лэнса и неуверенно поднимает голову, когда они входят в ангар. Все львы лежат в ряд на животах, блестящие и потрепанные одновременно- ясно, что они были на ремонте не раз и не два, но они все такие же захватывающие и ужасающие как в первый раз, когда их только нашли.

Красная достигает его первой, мягко мурлыча в сознании, но сразу приближаясь к нему. Он неуверенно толкает ее, и она встречает его снова, уже с большим любопытством. Она может сразу сказать, что его сознание другое, более молодое- она подкидывает ему воспоминания, а он пытается рассказать ей как можно больше об их ситуации.

Она долго и громко смеется в его голове. Лэнс издает какой-то раздражительный звук, который заставляет Кита думать, что тот столкнулся с похожей реакцией.

 _Ты знаешь, что происходит?_ спрашивает он у Красной, и она делает движение, похожее на покачивание головой, все еще подталкивая его к сознанию, словно это что-то изменит. Он не может понять, видит ли она, что он из прошлого или другой вселенной; как он похож на Кита, которого она знает. Она отказывается отвечать ему, весело вырываясь из его мысленных объятий. В конце концов, очередной тупик.

Он снова протягивает руку, и она осторожно обвивает его, мурлыча. _Все будет хорошо_ , говорит она ему, и в ангаре у ее робо-тела дергается хвост. Синие уши дергаются, и Лэнс смеется себе под нос. Слишком поздно Кит замечает, что они все еще держатся за руки.

— Окей, думаю, сейчас Желтая в порядке. Она говорит, что с ней еще все хорошо, — говорит Ханк, — Я пойду проверю Черную, так как Аллура сказала, что с ней что-то не так, а вы, ребята, можете проверить своих и Зеленую, пока я буду работать.

— Круто звучит, — говорит Лэнс, хлопая Ханка по плечу- чтобы сделать это, он отпускает руку Кита, и Кит сжимает свою ладонь в кулак и убирает ее в карман, — Ну что, Блюберд, готова к проверке?

Голубые глаза вспыхивают светом, и Лэнс снова смеется, на этот раз громче. Кит уходит от него, когда Ханк идет к Черной, и направляется к Красной. Она — теплое и знакомое присутствие в сознании, что-то неизменное- или, быть может, это то, что она всегда была больше и старше, чем он когда-либо мог понять, так что есть разница между сейчас и событиями десятилетней давности.

 _Ты как?_ спрашивает он, уже сидя в кабине и поглаживая руку под ее рычагами. Она продолжает мурчать, переплетая их сознания вместе, с очевидным интересом сравнивая его с Китом, который вырос с ней.

Кабина почти такая же, как и раньше, хотя сидение потрепано сильнее, а еще есть фотография всей команды, прикрепленная к консоли. Все стоят вместе, руки на плечах, и широкие смешные улыбки. Фотография выглядит так, словно ей всего несколько лет- на пальцах Лэнса и Кита есть кольца, и они бросаются в глаза, потому что рука Лэнса обернута вокруг талии Кита, а Кит наклонился к Лэнсу, прижимая руку к груди. Они смотрят в камеру, но смотрят так, словно они были чем-то заняты, но их попросили отвлечься и посмотреть в объектив. Изображение слегка потерто в области груди Лэнса.

Кит прикасается к потертости двумя пальцами и ведет вниз. Это так же кажется знакомым, хоть Кит никогда и не делал этого в своей жизни раньше.

Он чувствует ту же боль в груди.

Красная, кажется, в порядке, но он все равно обходит ее, проверяя источник питания, оружие, чтобы убедиться, что у нее не заканчивается текучая среда. Она продолжает комментировать, когда он продолжает исследовать ее, сравнивая с более молодой версией, словно она не жила десять тысяч лет, словно десяти лет достаточно, чтобы с ней произошли какие-то изменения. Хоть это и успокаивает, Кит рассказывает ей небольшие истории о том, как они тренируются в его времени, об их связи.

 _Ты называл меня хорошей кисой_ , с нежностью думает она. Он растерянно моргает, и она продолжает, _Когда мы впервые с тобой встретились, когда я спасла тебя_.

Верно. Он почти забыл об этом. Он едва осознавал сказанное, все еще задыхаясь от воспоминаний, когда его засосало в космос, а затем проглотила гигантская робо-кошка.

 _Я тогда знала_ , говорит она, _кем именно ты был_.

Кит закрывает последнюю из панелей и падает на пол, чтобы сесть, прислонившись к ее холодной поверхности, и смеется.

— И кем же я был? — спрашивает он, рассеянно крутя кольцо вокруг пальца.

 _Человеком, достойным любви_ , шепчет она ему. Она толкается, и внезапно он чувствует себя заполненным ею, все ее эмоции переплетаются с его собственными- на глазах Кита появляются слезы, насколько Красная заботится о нем, сколько всего они пережили вместе. Она не позволяет увидеть ему что-то конкретное, но он чувствует их общее головокружение, их страх, волнение и ярость, все способы, которыми они сталкиваются и терпят друг друга, сколько раз они сражались, и восстанавливались, и как она любит, любит, любит его.

— Красная, — задыхается он, прижимая руку к стене, — Красная, я понимаю, — он проводит рукой по глазам, вытирая слезы с лица и смеясь назло себе. Красная отходит назад, но часть ее задерживается, трясь о него, — Не надо так драматизировать, — бормочет он, но все равно прижимает к ней ладонь.

 _Ты делаешь предложение Лэнсу посреди битвы_ , невнятно говорит она. Он краснеет, услышав, как звучит ее голос, и встает, подталкивая себя ногами.

— Думаю, ты в порядке, — говорит он, игнорируя ее смех, — Пойду проверю остальных двух.

 _С Лэнсом_ , с особым выражением говорит она.

— Ты еще хуже, чем он, — говорит он ей, но только заставляет ее смеяться сильнее.

Она открывает пасть и выпускает его наружу, и он осторожно идет к спокойно сидящей Синей. Он пытается мысленно воззвать к ней, ничего не ожидая. Аллура сказала, что, возможно, они бы могли поработать над тем, чтобы общаться со львами друг друга, но во времени Кита у них в этом деле не было никакого прогресса.

Кит пытается говорить с ней так же, как он говорил с Красной, и она открывается ему, встречая на полпути. Она очень отличается от Красной: перескакивает с мысли на мысль и у нее бодрые движения, в то время как Красная ловкая и быстрая; это похоже на то, когда ты берешь снаряд, который вроде подходит, но не совсем. Она мысленно уверяет его, что все в порядке, и раскрывает свою пасть, пуская его внутрь.

Он заходит в Синюю и пытается услышать Лэнса, но в коридоре пусто и нигде нет следов Лэнса. Синяя посылает его к складу, который находится в тыльной части головы, и там он слышит шаркающие звуки.

— Лэнс? — зовет он, и раздается грохот с ворчанием. Лэнс вылезает из-под приборной панели, потирая лоб. Его подбородок испачкан в чем-то черном, но больше пятен на нем нет.

— Как ты вошел? — раздраженно спрашивает он, опуская голову.

— Синяя меня впустила, — отвечает Кит, пожимая плечами.

— Синяя, могла бы предупредить меня, — ворчит Лэнс. Видимо, она что-то говорит ему, потому что выражение его лица меняется. Его щеки слегка краснеют, и он резко переводит взгляд на Кита, словно тот мог услышать сказанное. Кит, насколько это возможно, делает невозмутимое лицо, — Красная в порядке? — наконец спрашивает Лэнс, закрывая панель и подходя ближе.

— Да, — говорит Кит, — Только что проверил ее. Как насчет Синей, почему у тебя-, — он останавливается, указывая руками на подбородок, и Лэнс хмурится.

— Что? — спрашивает он, протирая лицо, но не задевая пятно. Кит вздыхает и протягивает руку, вытирая подбородок Лэнса и показывая ему смазку. Лэнс покрывается розовыми пятнами и снова начинает грубо тереть кожу лица, — Я убедился, что ее передачи налажены. Ей казалось, что они сбиты.

— Верно, — говорит Кит, внезапно смутившись. Он вытирает смазку и масло о штаны, и осматривает комнату, точь в точь похожую на комнату в Красной, но с голубой подсветкой. Кабина пилота находится сзади, и Кит невольно задается вопросом, а есть ли у него там что-то личное, что-то удерживающие его там и поднимающее его дух.

— Она ничего не могла тебе рассказать, не так ли? — спрашивает Кит, заталкивая свои мысли на задворки разума.

— Не, — отвечает Лэнс, проводя рукой по стене, — Синяя говорит, что она помнит что-то из нашего прошлого, когда мы были моложе, но мы никогда не рассказывали и не говорили об этом. И это время… ужасно. Для нее.

— Да, — шепчет Кит. Синяя мурлычет ему, и этого щебетания так много, Кит не привык к этому с Красной.

— Ты думаешь-, — начинает говорит Лэнс, а затем останавливается. Он выглядит неуверенным, нерешительным- его губы изгибаются в чем-то, что должно быть улыбкой, а затем снова превращаются в прямую линию, — Думаешь, уже стоит поговорить с Широ и Аллурой? — заканчивает он.

— Еще не прошла неделя, — говорит Кит, нахмурив брови.

— Я знаю, но я- начинаю задумываться, а сможем ли мы хоть когда-нибудь узнать. Мы знаем, что мы отличная пара в будущем, но эти знания ничего не меняют. У нас нет никакого способа узнать, как мы сошлись, почему хранили наши отношения в секрете от всех остальных, у нас нет записей или чего-то еще, у нас больше нет никаких подсказок-

Лэнс начинает волноваться, и Кит протягивает руку, хватает Лэнса за запястье и дергает. Рот Лэнса закрывается с громким звуком, и Кит немного сжимает его руку, думает о потрепанной фотографии в его кабине, о кольце на его пальце, о масле на его коже.

Он делает глубокий вздох и отпускает его, и почти бессознательно Лэнс копирует его. Его глаза уже не такие бешеные, и он делает еще один вдох, когда вдыхает Кит, и медленно отпускает его.

— Я знаю, — тихо говорит Кит, — Что мы не понимаем, что делаем. Но я- я хочу во всем разобраться. Мы должны все выяснить.

— Что ты собираешься делать, Кит? — спрашивает Лэнс беспомощно и сердясь, — Ладно, мы друзья, мы нравимся друг другу, мы не соперники. Я признаю это. Почему этого недостаточно? Разве это не то, что она хотела от нас?

Кит вздыхает.

— Очевидно, нет, — говорит он, указывая на свое тело, которое все еще остается взрослым. Лэнс хмурится.

— Где Кит и Лэнс, принадлежащие этому времени, что нам не хватает? — настаивает Лэнс, скрестив руки, — Я думаю, нам нужны новые варианты.

— Хотелось бы услышать что-нибудь от _тебя_ , — срывается Кит, — Что-нибудь? Какие идеи?

Лэнс долго смотрит на него, а потом опускает руки.

— Я не знаю, — признается он, — Я больше не знаю, в чем _дело_.

Кит проглатывает разочарование. Часть его хочет согласиться с Лэнсом, побежать к Широ и просить его о помощи, как он всегда это делал в прошлом. Часть его хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь другой принимал за него решения. Часть его хочет перестать притворяться, хочет снова держать с Лэнсом дистанцию, хочет построить стену между собой и Лэнсом, которую он выстраивал в течение многих лет.

Часть его отчаянно хочет продолжить притворяться, потому что боится, что это единственный шанс, который он получит.

— Мы договорились на неделю, — говорит он, — Можем мы просто- подождать еще несколько дней? Пожалуйста, — добавляет он, потому что Лэнс все еще выглядит неуверенным. Синяя снова гудит в его голове, и Лэнс поднимает голову, смотрит на потолок, словно тоже что-то услышал. Наконец, он вздыхает.

— Ты прав, — говорит он, пожимая плечами, — Я буду искать другие вещи. Чтобы попробовать их. Может, мы можем расспросить о бракианцах или как работает это их слияние разумов. Мы должны начать рассматривать другие возможности.

— Верно, — соглашается Кит, — Давай посмотрим Зеленую, а потом спросим о них у Аллуры или Корана.

— Конечно, — говорит Лэнс, — Могу я просто- секунду поговорить с Синей? Иди вперед, — он снова пренебрежительно смотрит в потолок, и Кита внезапно раздавливает резкой болью. Синяя успокаивающе мурлычет ему, но ничего не говорит.

— Да, — отвечает Кит, — Пойду посмотрю, смогу ли связаться с Зеленой, чтобы войти. Она может не доверять мне так, как Красная или Синяя, — он не ждет ответа от Лэнса, просто спускаясь вниз и выходя из пасти Синей, посмотрев на нее еще раз. Ее уши снова дергаются.

Красная, как всегда, присутствует в его сознании, когда он находится рядом с ней. _Ты отлично справляешься_ , говорит она, даже не потрудившись скрыть сарказм. Он показывает ей неприличный жест и направляется к Зеленому льву, игнорируя ее смех, раздающийся в его голове.

***

— Бракианцы? — щурясь, спрашивает Аллура, — Я не думаю, что мы слышали что-нибудь от них в последнее время.

— Прошло четырнадцать месяцев с нашей последней встречи, — подтверждает Мэтт, вертя ручкой. Он с Широ сидит на другом конце стола, а перед ними разложены документы и планы. Рядом с локтем Широ динамик, из которого доносится музыка, возможно, семидесятых годов.

— Это имеет отношение к новой информации, которую дали нам толианцы? — спрашивает Аллура, наклоняя голову.

— Мы просто- думали о них, — сдержанно отвечает Кит.

Лэнс демонстративно толкает его плечом и весело говорит, — Думали о том, когда впервые встретились с ними. Мы с Китом говорили о том, что случилось.

— Ты про то, когда они что-то показывали вам умственно, и вы, ребята, простояли целую минуту, а потом не могли никому рассказать, что случилось? — говорит Широ, морща лоб, — Почему ты вспомнил это?

— Ох, ты знаешь, — говорит Лэнс, — Просто вспоминаю немного. Мы не могли прийти к единому мнению, с чего началось мероприятие.

— Ты нервничал, — напоминает ему Кит. Лэнс косо смотрит на него, улыбка недрогнувшая, но вдруг более резкая.

— Ты был угрюмым, — отвечает Лэнс, что, вероятно, правда, но и не отрицает сказанного Китом. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в тот же момент Лэнс берет его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Рот Кита резко закрывается, и Лэнс прижимает его к себе; Кит чувствует запах ванили, — Это не так важно. Нам просто стало интересно, как поживает Клессия и остальные. Мы думали, что вы, возможно, слышали о них.

— Я не в курсе, — говорит Аллура, постукивая по подбородку. Она прищуривает глаза, глядя на них, — У вас точно все нормально?

— У нас все отлично, — говорит Лэнс, моргая на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. Она не выглядит убежденной, но и не давит, — Мы можем посмотреть последнее соединение с ними? Я чувствую, что должен был услышать от них что-то, но не уверен, что именно.

Кит не может поверить, что он так быстро вытащил объяснение из своей задницы. Это звучит неубедительно, но Аллура не сомневается в этом, нажимает несколько раз на планшете и говорит, — Я отправила переписку на твой планшет, Лэнс. Не думаю, что Клессия говорила что-то о вас конкретно, но можешь проверить.

— Спасибо, принцесса, — говорит Лэнс, ухмыляясь ей.

— Есть новости от толианцев? — спрашивает Кит, пытаясь сменить тему.

— Пидж и Коран подтвердили, что в том месте есть планета, и появились слухи о новой активности в лесной зоне одного из полушарий, так что мы отправим Марыка из Ивакc IV, как нашего ближайшего посла в этой галактике, подтвердить ситуацию. Я хочу верить толианцам, но мы должны быть осторожны, особенно после того, что произошло в прошлом году.

Широ корчит лицо, Мэтт преувеличенно вздрагивает. Лэнс становится серьезным, и Кит пытается следовать его примеру, хоть они и понятия не имеют, о чем говорит Аллура.

— Верно, — говорит Лэнс, — Ну, продолжайте работать. Сообщите, когда будете готовы проверить это.

— Конечно, Лэнс, — говорит Аллура, улыбаясь ему, — Веселого вам времени за воспоминаниями, но будьте готовы по первому сигналу. О, и Кит, до сих пор не сказала, я получила твое сообщение с прошлой недели. Ничего не могу обещать, но мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы вы могли посетить Землю на годовщину в этом году. Возможно, мы все можем сделать перерыв и отдохнуть! Было бы отлично снова увидеть семью Лэнса, — она лучезарно улыбается, сложив руки.

— Конечно, — говорит Кит, покраснев от посланных ему ухмылок Широ и Мэтта, — Спасибо, принцесса.

Лэнс сжимает пальцы Кита и лишь повторяет слова благодарности, а потом выводит Кита из комнаты.

Когда они возвращаются в комнату, Лэнс отпускает его и сразу же направляется к его планшету, открывая сообщения.

— Принцесса Аллура, мы рады слышать, что бла-бла-бла, — бормочет он, пролистывая дальше, — Наша разведка показывает, что бла-бла- _бла_ … ох, вот, здесь она прощается. Здесь может быть что-то. Мы надеемся, что вы сообщите своим паладинам, что мы надеемся на то, что они всегда останутся постоянными и верными себе. С самого начала мы знали, что вы действительно были защитниками Вселенной.

— Постоянными и верными себе? — повторяет Кит, — Думаешь, это как-то относится к нам?

— Я думаю, — говорит Лэнс, — Это все, что у нас есть? Я не знаю, почему она отправила это сообщение четырнадцать месяцев назад, но не я отправил нас в этот странный «Назад в будущее» кошмар. Как думаешь, о чем она?

У Кита есть идея, но он лучше снова выбросится из шлюза, чем скажет ее вслух.

— Я не уверен, — говорит он, — Но предположим, что она пыталась связаться конкретно с нами. Надеюсь, до нас что-нибудь дойдет.

— Да, — сомневаясь, говорит Лэнс. Он быстро смотрит на Кита, а потом переводит взгляд, — Так вот, эм, — медленно говорит Лэнс, — Что нам теперь делать? Мы ждем, пока Аллура не пустит нас дальше, поэтому…

— Можем ли мы- мы можем просто остаться здесь? — спрашивает Кит, закусив нижнюю губу, — Я знаю, что мы провели много времени в одиночестве, но находясь рядом с остальными- я чувствую, что обманываю их. Словно мы предаем их доверие или что-то вроде того.

Лэнс смотрит на него несколько секунд, а затем улыбается.

— Я знаю, о чем ты говоришь. Да, давай просто- думаю, у нас есть фильмы или типа этого. Мы могли бы- потусить? — говорит Лэнс, склоняя предложение к вопросу.

Живот Кита снова ухает, но это уже знакомое чувство. Он улыбается Лэнсу и жестами показывает ему, чтобы тот что-нибудь выбрал на планшете. Лэнс падает на кровать, и Кит осторожно продвигается следом, прислонившись к стенке сбоку от кровати.

— Ладно, просмотрим, — говорит Лэнс, листая, — У нас тут куча старых фильмов. Есть классика- о, эй, хочешь глянуть «Звездные войны»?

— Что, целиком? — спрашивает Кит, прислоняясь ближе. Тут есть все девять фильмов, как и множество других, которые Кит узнает, но есть также и незнакомые названия. Он уверен, что большинство фильмов добавили Пидж, потому что они просто ужасны, но есть парочка, которые, он знает, выбрал Широ, потому что в списке есть «Сокровище нации».

— Давай начнем с первого фильма, — говорит Лэнс, — И да, я говорю про «Новая надежда», ничего не говори.

— Я и не думал, — возражает Кит, хотя он собирался. Лэнс нажимает на старт, и наступает секундная тишина, прежде чем экран планшета потемнеет, а изображение начнет проецироваться на стену напротив их кровати. Они оба подпрыгивают, когда начинает играть музыка из динамиков, которые они не видят, и начинает пробегать текст.

— Очень хорошо, — благодарно говорит Лэнс, откидываясь на подушки, — Не хватает только попкорн-автомата.

— Или побольше чесночных узелков, — говорит Кит, укладываясь дальше и устраиваясь поудобнее. Колено Лэнса рядом с его собственным, но он не хочет быть слишком банальным и привлекать к этому внимание.

— Я сделаю немного после фильма, и потом мы начнем смотреть новый, — рассеянно говорит Лэнс, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, — А теперь тише, дай мне посмотреть. Кажется, вечность прошла.

В конечном итоге они просматривают всю оригинальную трилогию, и Лэнс оказывается все ближе и ближе к Киту по мере того, как продолжается день; он не знает, кто из них подался ближе первым, но к тому моменту, когда они на середине " Возвращение джедая», голова Лэнса лежит на плече, а рука — на бедре Кита. Одеяла разбросаны по всей кровати вместе с упаковками из-под еды и пакетиками с водой, и освещение стало тусклым, поскольку день подходил к концу. Если Кит повернет голову, он уткнется носом в волосы Лэнса.

Лэнс зевает и потягивается, когда начинают идти титры, поудобнее устраивая свою голову на плече Кита.

— Хочешь посмотреть приквелы или сразу перейдем к последней трилогии? Безумно хочу снова увидеть Финна. Честно говоря, поверить не могу, что в нашем времени мы еще не устраивали ночь кино. Это было просто потрясающе.

Кит знает, что они провели целый день, ничего не делая, тратя время вместо того, чтобы искать информацию о возвращении в свои настоящие тела, вместо того, чтобы задавать вопросы. Часть его беспокоится и пытается решить все и вернуться к нормальной жизни, но также он- удовлетворен, лежа с Лэнсом, прижавшимся вплотную к нему, греющим весь его левый бок. Другая рука Лэнса лежит на коленях Кита, и в тусклом свете, когда на экране появляются имена, блестит его кольцо. Его сердце словно врезается в грудь.

— Да, давай пропустим, — тихо говорит он. Лэнс издает приятный для ушей звук и смотрит в планшет, выбирая следующий фильм. Кит засыпает, когда Рей находит старый световой меч Люка, засыпая под звук дыхания Лэнса и сладкий запах ванили.

***

— Окей, — говорят Пидж, указывая вилкой на Кита, — Выбери одно: тосты или бублики?

Они проснулись вместе со спутанными конечностями, но за пять дней это уже перестало быть чем-то неловким и удивительным. Одевались они в дружеской тишине. Они согласились потратить целый день на изучение всей информации, которую они только смогут узнать у других из воспоминаний о времени, проведенном с бракианцами, чтобы узнать, как все происходило. Кит все еще думал, как поднять эту тему, когда Пидж внезапно начали спрашивать о подходящих и лучших продуктах для завтрака.

Кит морщит нос.

— Бублики. Что за вопросы-

— А как же французские тосты? — перебивают Пидж, — Ты не сможешь приготовить французские бублики, — он демонстративно кусает тост и громко жует. Кит морщит нос, но ничего не говорит. Лэнс следует его примеру.

— Что насчет блинчиков и вафель? — предлагает Ханк, — Лично мне нравятся блинчики. Их можно чем-нибудь начинить, а еще они мягче.

— Конечно блины, — соглашаются Пидж. Они жуют кусок яйца, а потом продолжают, — Киту нравятся вафли. Он сказал мне несколько лет назад на Салари, когда мы ели те странные вафельные штуки.

Это правда; Кит дико рад, что он поделился чем-то таким мирским с Пидж. Кит ухмыляется Пидж и слегка толкает их, — Может быть ты помнишь, какой мой любимый-

— Клубничный сироп, — говорят Пидж, слегка трясясь, — Я не знаю, как ты можешь есть эту дрянь, но если она твоя любимая, то я тебе поверю.

— Все знают, что Кит сладкоежка, — говорит Лэнс и замирает. Они все смотрят на него, но Кит, вероятно, единственный, у кого сердце пропустило удар от того, насколько уверенно сказал это Лэнс, словно он действительно это знал. С того момента, как они попали в космос, Кит не ел ничего сладкого — только слизь.

— Я имею в виду, я не заметил этого, но думаю, ты прав, — задумчиво говорит Ханк.

— Впервые мы увидели его в Гарнизоне, когда он втихаря таскал печенье с кухни, — говорит Лэнс Ханку, ухмыляясь. Кажется, он старается не смотреть прямо на Кита, но это, вероятно, неочевидно для остальных.

Кит вспыхивает розовым, потому что все сказанное является правдой, но он не знал, что Лэнс все видел.

— Ты прав, — хихикая, говорит Ханк, — А несколько недель спустя он наливал мороженое в огромный контейнер.

— Мне жаль, что я пропустила все это, — говорят Пидж, ухмыляясь Киту, криво пожимающему плечами.

— Ну, _я_ не могу поверить в то, что мы пропустили безумную влюбленность Кита в Лэнса, когда он был в Гарнизоне, — говорит Ханк с явной подначкой в голосе. Все тело Кита горит, а потом окатывает холодной водой, напрягается, и вилка Лэнса падает на тарелку, — Ты заставил нас пойти с тобой, когда притворился, словно не знаешь, кто он такой, когда мы спасали Широ.

— Да, все «ты кто такой» вещи… Классический Кит, — говорят Пидж, посмеиваясь. Желудок Кита собирается вылезти через глотку на стол, но он заставляет себя улыбаться им в ответ.

— Ну, — удается ему сказать. На мгновение он прилагает немалые усилия, чтобы найти хоть какие-то слова, его быстро бьющееся сердце грозится задушить его, а сам себя он ощущает под прицелом. И бежать ему некуда, — Я был- Это был печальный для меня момент. Я пытался найти инопланетную активность, а в итоге оказался с вами, — говорит он, пытаясь шутить. Когда он осмеливается посмотреть на Лэнса, тот с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит прямо на Кита.

Блять.

— Мне нужно пойти- проверить кое-что, — резко говорит Кит, вставая со своего стула.

— Окей, чел, — мило говорит Ханк, — Я поставлю твою еду на подогреватель, если ты вскоре не вернешься.

— Спасибо, — говорит Кит, уже направляясь к двери, — Я вернусь.

Он сворачивает за угол и начинает бежать- без конечного пункта, он просто бежит так быстро, как только может. Он поворачивает налево и направо, а потом еще несколько раз направо, бежит не по определенному шаблону, бежит, пока у него не начинают болеть легкие и ноги, пока он не становится уверенным в том, что он уже достаточно далеко от центра замка, пока его ноги не выдерживают и он не падает на колени.

Он сказал им. Видимо, Кит рассказал им о своих чувствах. Он сказал им, и это, вероятно, было чем-то хорошим для старшего Лэнса, но теперь об этом знает _его_ Лэнс. Кит закрывает глаза, сжимает кулаки и делает один глубокий вдох за другим, стараясь сфокусироваться на своем дыхании, стараясь успокоиться.

Он должен был знать, что это случится. Он должен был знать, что Лэнс в любом случае узнал бы об этом. Было легко скрыть это, когда они притворялись незнакомцами, когда они были товарищами поневоле, когда они были нерешительными друзьями, да даже до того, как все это произошло. Кит садится на корточки и прижимает ладони к глазам, прижимает, пока под его веками не начинают взрываться звезды, пытаясь утопить себя в ощущении лишь на минуту, чтобы он перестал думать.

 _Он знает_ , говорит сам себе Кит, _Он знает, но ты все еще можешь притворяться._

Кит просто должен напомнить Лэнсу, что это все еще может быть какая-то альтернативная вселенная, или ложное сновидение, или что-то еще, кроме реальности- то, что они не знают, что это их будущее, что они всегда воздействовали под неопределенными параметрами. Он просто должен быть убедительным, просто должен заверить Лэнса, что он не был- не любил Лэнса уже как _два года_ , что Лэнсу не надо пытаться отшить его помягче, или отвергать его, или что-то еще, что все прекрасно. Все отлично.

Все будет хорошо.

Он теряет счет времени, упав посреди коридора, пытаясь успокоить себя тем, что он раздувает из мухи слона. Что в следующий раз, когда они встретятся, Лэнс не собирается смотреть на него и подтверждать все его худшие страхи. Что-

— Ты не можешь упростить мне задачу, прячась в нашей комнате, да?

Глаза Кита закрыты; он судорожно вздыхает, отчаянно пытается убедить себя в последний раз и встает. Когда он оборачивается, Лэнс стоит позади него, грудь вздымается, а на лбу капельки пота. Лэнс, но не Лэнс. Кит не может полностью убедить себя в том, что Лэнс есть в этом туманном будущем.

— Эй, — говорит он. Он надеется, что его голос ровный, — Я просто- делал упражнения. Я заблудился, так что решил немного отдохнуть, но-

— Кит, — что-то мягкое и щемящее есть в голосе Лэнса. Что-то уязвимое, что Кит прежде слышал лишь пару раз, — Пойдем.

 _Все в порядке._ Кит прочищает своего горло и говорит:

— Чего?

Лицо Лэнса начинает выглядеть менее ранимым и более жалким, и это- Кит сжимает кулаки и стискивает зубы. Что-то щемящее появляется в его животе и пульсирует в такт с сердцем.

— Кит, мы можем просто поговорить об этом? И перестань- перестань ходить вокруг да около. То есть, — говорит Лэнс, порываясь провести рукой по волосам, и вздыхает, — Мы должны были поговорить обо всем с самого начала. О наших отношениях.

— Я не-, — начинает говорить Кит, но Лэнс снова перебивает его.

— Если ты не хочешь, то позволь мне. Все это время мы говорили о наших отношениях в будущем так, словно это какая-то теоретически возможная, но в конечном счете нереальная концепция. Словно мы от нее отделены, — Лэнс делает шаг навстречу и Кит сглатывает. Его глаза бездонные, синее, чем драгоценный камень на кольце Кита, мягче, чем он думает, — Мы вели себя так, будто это все было предвестником того, что мы друзья. И это было- проще.

Кит не выдерживает и делает шаг назад.

— Лэнс, давай не будем. У нас осталось всего лишь два дня, так что-

— Ты тоже притворялся, да? — спрашивает Лэнс. Он не приближается, но его взгляд прибивает Кита к полу; он практически чувствует, что если попытается двинуться, то он останется без какой-нибудь части тела, — Ты был доволен, когда позволил этому просто случиться, потому что об этом действительно страшно думать.

Кит не знает, что сказать.

— Я не- Я не знал, — тихо говорит Лэнс, — Что ты испытывал. Что ты- что я тебе нравился. Особенно не- не тогда.

Прощай, притворство. Плакало теперь это _все в порядке_. Кит скрещивает руки на животе, отводит взгляд куда-то за локоть Лэнса и говорит, — Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал.

— Потому что ты не хочешь быть со мной? — медленно выдыхает Лэнс.

Кит вскидывает голову.

— Что? О чем ты говоришь?

Лэнс сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Это снова начинает напоминать спор, — Я нравился тебе лишь на расстоянии? Ты решил, что я ни на что не гожусь, когда мы действительно узнали друг друга?

— Нет? — говорит сбитый с толку Кит, — Зачем мне делать- Я скрывал это, чтобы не быть отвергнутым, придурок!

— Кто сказал, что я тебя отвергну? — спрашивает Лэнс, скрестив руки.

— Эм, каждая наша ссора, плюс тот факт, что в твоих глазах мы все время _соперники_? Ты никогда не проявлял ко мне интереса, — сквозь зубы говорит Кит, чувствуя, как каждое сказанное слово попадает в его желудок и корчится. Лицо Лэнса становится каким-то сложным, словно он в циклическом режиме передает слишком много эмоций, и Кит не может понять их. Он становится разочарованным.

— Это ты никогда не проявлял интереса ко _мне_ , — утверждает Лэнс, — Да что ты вообще знаешь о-

— Ты любишь читать книги, когда скучаешь по семье, — говорит Кит. Лэнс замолкает, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами, — То есть, ты читаешь гораздо больше, но особенно тогда, когда чувствуешь тоску по дому. Ты получил высший балл на пробном экзамене по курсу «летчик-истребитель», потому что ты тренировался каждый день в течение месяца. Твой любимый лосьон пахнет персиками. Ты любишь всех своих братьев и сестер, но лучше всего ты общаешься с младшей сестрой. Ты- ты ужасный танцор, — Кит останавливает себя, опустив взгляд в пол.

Повисает тишина. Кит считает свои выдохи и вдохи, пытаясь не сделать ничего глупого. Например, чтобы снова не убежать. Только что Кит выдохнул в четвертый раз, и Лэнс заговорил, — Ты любишь звезды. Типа, не каким-то банальным способом, тебе реально нравится летать там! Я могу чувствовать это, когда мы собираем Вольтрон. Ты любишь сладкое, особенно шоколадные пирожные. Ты любишь своего старшего брата больше всего на свете. Ты любил его настолько, что даже бросил школу, хотя она была твоим единственным шансом на полеты. Ты любишь слушать музыку, когда принимаешь душ. А еще ты очень, очень ужасный танцор.

Кит смеется, даже не осознавая, что он делает. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Лэнс криво улыбается ему. Внутренности Кита бьются о грудную клетку.

Что-то на лице Лэнса твердеет, словно он пришел к какому-то решению.

— Ты хочешь пойти со мной на свидание? — спрашивает он. Он снова делает шаг навстречу, и на этот раз Кит не отстраняется.

— Что? — быстро и бессвязно говорит Кит, заливаясь краской; слова эхом отзываются в его голове, но ему не верится, что он правда слышал их.

Лэнс смеется и говорит медленнее, очень четко, — Ты хочешь пойти со мной на свидание? Неожиданно, я знаю, но я думаю, что если ты не собираешься спрашивать, то лучше мне сделать всю работу в этих отношениях, — он делает еще один шаг. Они стоят достаточно близко, так, что Кит мог бы дотянуться до него.

— Всю работу? — возмущенно говорит Кит, хотя его кожа уже зудит в предвкушении, несмотря на то, что они стоят близко, — Что ты вообще-

Лэнс закатывает глаза и наклоняется вперед, целуя Кита в губы. Поцелуй почти целомудренный, просто нажатие губ на губы, а потом Лэнс отстраняется. Кит вздрагивает и хватает его за рубашку, притягивая обратно. Этот поцелуй длиннее, глубже- этот поцелуй ощущается как каждый взрыв, который он видел, как каждая битва, которую он выиграл- это пьянящее ощущение, и из-за него внутри что-то скручивается в тугие узлы, словно его тело не может контролировать себя. Он чувствует, как к его лицу подносят руки, и Лэнс наклоняет голову, и один из них издает мягкий шум, и Кит думает, _да_ , и-

Все плывет.

Когда он снова открывает глаза, он стоит с рукой в руке Клессии, и она мягко улыбается ему. Лэнс стоит с другой стороны, моргая широко раскрытыми глазами в его сторону, но никто из них не говорит. И это Лэнс, _его_ Лэнс, его гладкое лицо, грязные волосы и проницательный взгляд. Рот Кита все еще теплый, хоть и понимает, что он не целовался с Лэнсом. Его сердце все еще колотится в грудной клетке.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Широ, подходит к Киту и кладет свою руку ему на плечо, — Что вы с ними сделали?

— Все нормально, Широ, — немедленно говорит Кит, — Мы- мы в порядке, это было просто- видение.

— Да, — говорит Лэнс, отпуская руку Клессии. Он приближается к Киту, его рука прижимается к его боку. Кит заливается истеричным смехом, потому что он просто _целовал Лэнса_ , они целовались, Лэнс _пригласил его на свидание_ , — Ничего серьезного. Мы в порядке.

— Ты уверен, Лэнс? — спрашивает Аллура, подходя к нему с другой стороны, — Ты молчал почти минуту, — она говорит вежливым и медленным тоном, но ее взгляд становится суровым, когда она смотрит на Клессию. Позади их двоих ждет Коран, насупив брови, а руки Ханка и Пидж прижаты к боку, в любой момент готовые активировать свои баярды. Кит слегка качает головой, и все успокаиваются.

— Ты так скучала по моему голосу, принцесса? — спрашивает Лэнс, подмигивая ей. Аллура вздыхает, а затем улыбается Лэнсу. Широ позволяет своей руке задержаться на плече Кита еще пару секунд, а затем убирает ее. Там, где никто не видит, Лэнс касается большим пальцем запястья Кита, и у того перехватывает дыхание.

— Может, обсудим переговоры сейчас? — спрашивает Клессия, — Я уверена, ваши паладины хотели бы выяснить кое-что, пока мы будем с вами разговаривать.

— Если ты не против, — говорит Аллура, — Коран, останешься со мной? Широ, не мог бы ты-

— Конечно, принцесса, — говорит Широ, улыбаясь ей. Он жестикулирует, чтобы четверо из них последовали за ним, и, когда они находятся уже за пределами зала переговоров, продолжает, — Окей, прогуляемся. Хотите посмотреть на пляж, ребята?

— Да, черт возьми, — говорит ухмыляющийся Ханк, — Лэнс, побежим туда наперегонки?

— Эм, я догоню тебя через секунду, чувак. Мне нужно очень быстро проверить кое-что, — Кит фыркает, и Лэнс пронзает его взглядом. Ханк смотрит на них двоих и с прищуром смотрит на Лэнса, но Лэнс просто смотрит на него в ответ, наивно улыбаясь. Широ и Пидж уже ушли вперед, и Пидж взволнованно рассказывают Широ о том, что они надеются найти на этой планете, и будет ли его рука в порядке в здешнем океане. Ханк поднимает бровь, смотря на Лэнса, который должен что-то сообщить, потому что Лэнс кривит рот.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ханк, пожимая плечами, — Только давай не долго, я думаю, что дневные циклы на этой планете очень короткие.

— Не беспокойся, — говорит Лэнс, салютуя ему, когда он уходит. Кит тихо стоит рядом с ним, избегая недвусмысленный взгляд, с которым Широ смотрит на него, прежде чем скрыться вместе с Пидж за углом, — Так вот, — говорит Лэнс, пиная камень у ног, — Это было- нечто.

— Угу, — говорит Кит, протягивая последнюю букву. Лэнс хихикает, и Кит чувствует что-то в своем животе, словно он наконец-то правильно притерся к своей коже, — И да, кстати.

— Да? — спрашивает Лэнс, морща нос. Кит поворачивается к нему лицом, чувствуя, как уголки его рта поднимаются в полуулыбке.

— Твой вопрос. Ответ — да.

С глаз Лэнса ходит пелена замешательства, а потом он ярко улыбается, и она так похожа на улыбку с тех свадебных фотографий, что Кит чувствует, как его сердце трепещет в груди.

— Хорошо, — говорит Лэнс, все еще улыбаясь, — Отлично, — Кит чувствует, как кончики пальцев неуверенно касаются его руки, и он берет руку Лэнса в свою, переплетая пальцы. Он понимает, что на нем больше нет кольца. Он уже привык к его весу.

Оно снова будет у него в будущем.

— Что дальше? — спрашивает Кит, — То есть, в будущем мы держали это в секрете. Мы все еще- Ты все еще хочешь?

— Не хочу показаться суеверным, но мне очень понравилось это будущее, — говорит Лэнс, тянет Кита за собой и идет с ним по коридору. Он начинает взмахивать их руками, и Кит обреченно пленен, — Не вижу никаких проблем с некоторыми вещами, о которых мы узнали в будущем. Особенно меня устраивает то, что мы имеем дело не Ханком и Пидж, дразнящими нас как можно больше и дольше.

— Широ будет самым худшим, — бормочет Кит, — Окей, все в порядке. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я сделаю тебе предложение?

— Мы можем это изменить, — беззаботно говорит Лэнс, — Думаю, мне стоит делать предложение. Ты сделал это в разгар _битвы_ , тебе нельзя доверять.

— Ты только что сказал, что мы должны повторить то, что узнали! — указывает Кит, демонстративно дергая Лэнса за руку, — Кроме того, ты пригласил меня на свидание, а я должен сделать предложение.

— А вот и нет, — говорит Лэнс, — Я сделаю это.

— Посмотрим, — мрачновато обещает Кит. Лэнс искоса смотрит на него, а Кит оглядывается назад, и они оба истерично хихикают. Смех переполняет их, вызывая икоту и рваные вздохи, — Это так странно, — признается он, когда им наконец удается успокоиться и отдышаться, — Я не знаю, что делать.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — отвечает Лэнс, за руку притягивая Кита к себе и целуя его в щеку, — А сейчас я правда хочу посмотреть пляж, и хочу потусоваться с нашими друзьями, и я хочу смотреть на твое лицо, _твое_ лицо, пока ты будешь пытаться сохранить наш большой секрет от своего любопытного старшего братика.

— Звучит весело, — отвечает Кит с невозмутимым лицом, стараясь контролировать свой румянец. Лэнс сжимает его руку и снова улыбается ему.

— Я уверен, что так и будет, — говорит Лэнс. Кит закатывает глаза, но идет за ним на солнечный свет, впервые за долгое время с нетерпением ожидая свое будущее.

***

6 ЛЕТ СПУСТЯ

В замке завывает сирена — Кит слышит ее через динамики в Красной. Он скрипит зубами и вводит Красную в штопор, поднимая и опуская ее, чтобы взрыв галрийского корабля не задел его.

— Нам нужно сформировать Вольтрон! — кричат Пидж; он видит их на радаре где-то позади себя. Лэнс глушит проклятия через коммуникатор, и Кит невольно находит его, разыскивая Лэнса через их связь даже тогда, когда его глаза смотрят сквозь экран.

— Все хорошо, Лэнс? — кричит Кит и выталкивает Красную на прямую дугу, приближаясь ближе к остальным. Красная взволнованно урчит под его руками, пробираясь сквозь его сознание, постоянно присутствуя под его кожей.

— Отлично, детка, — беспечно говорит Лэнс, наконец-то появляясь в поле зрения, искрясь ледяными остатками. Синяя помятая и дымится в некоторых местах; сарказм в голосе Лэнса не остается незамеченным, — Есть еще более потрясающие вопросы, которые нужно спросить посреди битвы, дорогой?

Что-то щелкает в голове Кита и он начинает смеяться, прежде чем ответить ему. На задворках его сознания он чувствует удивление Широ и Ханка, замешательство Пидж, но он пропускает все эти мысли, сосредотачиваясь на Лэнсе.

— На самом деле, — говорит Кит, — Есть один вопрос.

— Подожди, — догадываясь, говорит Лэнс, — Подо-

— Лэнс, ты-

— Подожди!

— -выйдешь за меня? — торжественно заканчивает Кит. Повисает длинная пауза, все паладины сидят в шокированной тишине, а Лэнс издает длинный и разочарованный звук.

— Ты полный мудак, — стонет Лэнс, — Ты просто обязан был сделать это, да?

— Ты сделал все за меня, — согласно говорит Кит. Он поднимает Красную рядом с Синей, прямо как Ханк с Широ, которые только прибыли из места, где они объединялись с большим кораблем.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает озадаченный Широ.

— Я бы тоже хотела знать, — говорит Аллура. Пидж и Ханк уже не пытаются сдержать сдавленные хихиканья, но их едва слышно из-за все еще раздающихся сигналов тревоги.

— Здесь нужен ответ «да» или «нет», — говорит Кит Лэнсу. Лэнс тяжело вздыхает, и этот вздох отдается шумом в ушах Кита.

— Конечно, — с сарказмом говорит Лэнс, — Ты уже знаешь, — Кит сдерживает очередной порыв смеха, потому что он знает, — Не могу поверить, что ты действительно сделал это. Я не могу поцеловать тебя посреди битвы, Кит. Ужасный план. Как обычно.

— Вы можете поцеловаться, когда закончите сражаться, — прерывает их Аллура.

— Она права, ребят, — говорит Широ, но потом добавляет, — Поздравляю, кстати, — они выстраивают львов в линию, собираясь сформировать Вольтрон, чтобы закончить эту битву; Кит всегда хочет выиграть каждый бой, но сейчас он умирает от желания выбраться отсюда и увидеть Лэнса, чтобы снова спросить его и сцеловать ответ с его губ.

— Самое время, — говорят Пидж, когда они начинают соединяться, и Кит смеется, невольно поддаваясь растущему внутри него легкомыслию.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — шепчет он, и ответный смех Лэнса остается с ним до конца битвы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Некоторые вещи, которые остались за кадром, но, может быть, вам интересно:  
> 1\. Аллура и Коран нашли других представителей алтеанской расы, уцелевших и сформировавших свои собственные восстания. Так что они не единственные во Вселенной!  
> 2\. Шей и Ханк вместе, но Шей все еще со своим народом работает над постройкой своего общества. Когда могут, они навещают друг друга.  
> 3\. Сэм Холт жив и находится на Земле вместе со своей семьей! Он не захотел оставаться в космосе после того, что ему пришлось пережить, хотя Мэтт увидел Замок Львов и его реакция была типа "охуеть, я с вами" и решил остаться.  
> 4\. Аллура и Широ, в конце концов, будут вместе, но сейчас они лучшие друзья.   
> 5\. Кит и Лэнс из будущего не возвращались в свои молодые тела, а были немного сдвинуты в сторону в своем сознании и были вместе со своими молодыми "версиями" на протяжении всего времени, хоть Кит и Лэнс из настоящего этого не знали. Они просыпаются в коридоре, где произошло душещипательное признание, и говорят "какое счастье, мы больше не такие, да?"   
> 6\. Изначально история должна была быть более темной (не все друзья были в будущем, и у некоторых персонажей должны были быть шрамы/инвалидности/травмы, которых у них нет сейчас), но я решила, что хочу написать об идеальном будущем. Мне было хреново, когда я начинала писать это, и мне стало лучше, когда я представляла счастливое будущее. Надеюсь, что этот фик вызывает у вас похожие чувства!


End file.
